Little Busters: Persona
by judasuu
Summary: This story is transforming the plot of Little Busters into a P3 plot. Or at least, this story is reflecting the plot of P3 itself. The backgrounds of the characters will be different here in which Riki did not met Kyosuke and the others during childhood. Riki's background will be reflecting that of P3 protagonist's own background. See for yourself if you wish to read. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: The characters of Little Busters may act a little differently from the way they act on the anime and/or the game itself in this story. Anyway, one thing I'm going to say is that the characters reflect the characters of Persona 3 in this story, but not completely. And there are events that are also based from the events of Persona 3 itself. The setting is similar to Tatsumi Port Island but the Port Island in this story is not entirely the same in Persona 3. That is all for now. I will relay the arcanas of some characters in the next chapter. Try to enjoy, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Little Busters: Persona**

**Chapter 1: The Coming of The Fall**

…_Time never waits… It delivers all equally to the same end… You, who wish to safeguard the future, will be given a year to endure… Proceed without falter, with your heart as your guide…_

…

…

…

…Port Island Station…

…The station is filled with bustling activities on this afternoon. Most of the people here are high schoolers who are spending their time at the arcade, buying for accessories at the accessory shop and then there's those who are hanging out in groups.

…_tap, tap,tap, tap, tap, tap…_

"…" Riki Naoe, a transfer student, passed by the crowded place. 'This was the place… where I lost my parents…'

…Ten years ago, Riki and his parents were on a family outing… Then, a big explosion occurred and Riki's parents were caught in that incident, costing them their lives. Riki fell into great depression and despair while he was present at the site of the incident. There were also two figures that cannot be seen clearly during that time… They were fighting on the bridge that connects Port Island to the mainland. One figure was the figure of a young woman, and the other one was a monstrous figure…

…That was all what Riki could remember of that horrendous past.

"I'm back here once again." Riki said climbing up the stairway that leads to the train platform. "I didn't think I would return here… Why did I returned here…?"

…

…Meanwhile, at a certain room…

"…" Rin Natsume is sitting on the side of her bed… with a gun on her right hand. "…Ah…_huff… _O-Okay, I-I just… put it to my head… th-then pull the trigger." She nodded hard on that. "It's that easy… So… I don't have to be afraid… H-Here goes…"

_*Meow* *Meow*_

_*Meow* *Meow* *Meow*_

There are a lot of cats in this room. As Rin pointed the gun to her forehead, they all gathered about as they fear of what Rin is doing.

"It's okay. Hm," She nodded lightly, "It's okay, you guys. I'll just… pull the trigger…" Her hands are shaking and her eyes are closed as she prepared to pull the trigger.

…

…

..

"Gah!" The sound of the gun being tossed echoed in her room. "No…! I can't… I can't do it…"

…

…Later, before midnight, inside a train…

"_Attention passengers. We clearly apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay. The next stop is…"_

_Flash-!_

Riki saw a blue butterfly in his mind flying…

"Huh?" As he is looking out at the scenery outside through the glass on the door, he felt dizzy as he saw that image of the butterfly in his mind. The doors opened as the intercom announced the name of the station the train is on.

"_This is now the final train bound for Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure." _That was the last of the announcement.

Riki stepped out of the train along with some other passengers. "Hm, the dorm should be…" He's holding a map on his hand…

…It's almost midnight…

…_tick… tock… tick… tock… tick-Sharp-!_

…_SHAAAAAAADDDDEEEEE…!_

…Suddenly, without warning, the surrounding became greenish in color and all electronic equipment and devices about have ceased functioning.

"Huh?" Riki noticed this change of atmosphere and he noticed that there seems to be no one in the vicinity… Riki blinked, "Did something happened?" he looked around as he asked that. …The water on the side of the street has become reddish in color, seemingly look like blood as one look at it… "… _Sigh, _I guess I should hurry to the dormitory." Riki said with a sigh. He headed out of the station…

…

…Later, at a nearby district…

…_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

"…" Riki can't help but notice and stare at the interesting stuff about… There are coffins everywhere on the street… Riki thought that they're just for decorations but something feels eerie. "Am I… on the right place…?" He asked as he continued pacing. He stepped on the blood colored water as he crossed the intersection…

…

…Later, in front of the students' dormitory…

Riki stood in front of the dormitory. The lights are still on at the first floor which is something that Riki is relieved at. "_Sigh, _I didn't think I would be this late. I guess I better I apologize to whoever it is that is supposed to meet me here." He approached the door-

_-Shaarp-!_

"Huh?" Before Riki could even reach the doorknob, he felt a sharp sensation all of the sudden-"What the-"

"_**Naoe Riki, you should gain power. For in this world that is filled with deceit and cruelty, you can only crush those who intend to wrong you and make use of power to destroy that which you wish to destroy.**__"_ A hollowed sounding of Riki's voice is heard.

"Huh?" Riki felt frozen upon hearing that voice. And he could another presence behind him-and he could tell that this presence's back is facing his. Their backs are facing each other with the two of them facing opposite directions. "Who… are you?" Riki asked without turning to the other presence behind him.

"_**I am… …your shadow. There is not a thing that I do not know about you. Soon, the end will come. You should know this… and those who follow under your darkness shall bear witness to the ascend of your own monarchy over these poor, wretched souls. Now go forth, know that I am always watching you. Hahahaha…**__"_ Riki could feel the presence behind him to be disappearing… like someone disappearing into thin air…

"Huh?" As he turned around, there is no one behind him. And the surrounding is still greenish in color. "…What was that? Was I just… hearing things? … … …" Turning to face the door once more, "I guess… I'm just tired… or… … … …" Riki's hand is shaking as he reached out for the doorknob. …Slowly opening the door…

…

…Dormitory, lounge…

Riki went inside as he opened the door and found no one to be here on the first floor.

"…Hm, are they… asleep?" He asked, looking around. The lights are still on and he proceeded forward to check around. "Hello? Is someone here?" He called out.

"_Welcome."_ A voice from his left said.

"Huh?" Turning to his left… He saw a hooded person. A long nosed old man who is shrouded in a gray cloak. "You are…"

"_I have been waiting for you. Please… sign here." _He brought out a document file from inside his cloak. _"It is a contract. One that you will find to be most convenient In your daily life…" _The old man's face is clearly shown as he raised his head… He has a very striking expression about him…

"…Ah." Riki felt a shiver down his spine as he stared at the old man wielding the document file.

"_There is no need to worry. Whichever path you choose, I shall respect your decision. But only you will bear the responsibilities for your actions. …No matter what end they may bring about. Please, remember that." _The old man opened the document file… He has a feather pen on his right hand... For Riki to use as one might assume.

"…Ah." Riki could feel a sense of dread… "Hm," Regardless, he approached the old man and took the feather pen on his hand. Then he took the document file and signed his name on it... On the contract, it says "I chooseth this fate of my own free will" and there's a key attached at the bottom right corner. "…I'm done signing." He returned the file to the old man.

"_Very well." _He accepted it. He removed the key from the document file… _"Hold on to this…" _...and gave it to Riki. _"'Till we meet again…" _

…_shaaaadddeee…_

Darkness filled the room and the old man disappeared into the dark… as if merging with the darkness itself…

"…Ah." Riki is left alone in this room that is now devoid of light. The lights have turned off as the old man vanished from sight… "…" Riki looked around, the color of the surrounding is reflecting the color of the surrounding outside.

"Who's there!?" A voice up ahead called out.

"Huh?" Riki saw someone else… a female student who may be a resident of this dorm as well. "You're…"

"Huh? How can you be…? But it's…! Don't tell me… You're… Hm, I thought Kanata was just kidding about Shadows being unable to enter indoors but…" …She has a gun… and she's about to draw it…

"Wait, you idiot!"

_Pock!_

"Ow!" The girl got hit on the head by a clenched hand from another female student. "Wha… K-Kanata…?"

"What do you think you're doing!? Can't you tell that he's human!?" This other female student is rather strikingly beautiful. Long pink hair… brownish eyes… And from what one can tell, she's very beautiful.

"Huh?" That's the only response that Riki could give at seeing this.

-Then all of the sudden, the lights turned on.

"Oh, the lights…" The first female student said being the first to react.

The other female student, Kanata Futaki, turned to Riki.

"Eh..." Riki can feel an aura of authority about her so he feels like he couldn't say anything.

"You are Naoe Riki, correct? We've been expecting you."

"Oh, uh… Y-Yes. Um, I'm sorry I arrive this late and-"

"There is no need to apologize."

"Eh?"

"We caught word of the delay in the monorail, you arrived late due to that, yes?"

"Y-Yes." He nodded.

"Hm," Kanata nodded.

"Eh? So… He' the new resident?" The first girl asked.

"A-chan, don't be rude to our new guest. He just arrived here and you gave him an improper reception upon his arrival. So I would like you to let me handle this." Kanata said to this girl, A-chan, as she refers to her, with her aura of authority seems to be rubbing off on the said person.

"Oh, okay. Well," Turning to Riki, "Sorry about that. You never know when something like this might come in handy." She said tapping the gun on her side…

Riki sweat dropped. "Uh… yeah." He cannot help but wonder if self-defense means you have to carry something that might harm other people as well.

"That's enough, A-chan, leave this to me."

"Alright~" A-chan left for upstairs.

"…" Riki turned to Kanata. "Um, it's… not really her fault. Maybe I shouldn't have come in without calling out first…" He tried to be apologetic.

"…" Kanata turned to him, and like A-chan, he felt a bit overwhelmed by Kanata's aura of authority.

"Eh…"

"Hm," But what he received was… "Have no worries. I am the Head of the Student Council. A-chan has constantly made a fuss about trivial matters, but she does tend to ack irrationally. So there is no need for you to be sympathetic towards her."

"Oh, uh… O-Okay." He nodded.

"Hm, now then, please follow me. I will take you to your room. Your things should already be there, so you can simply rest for the rest of the night."

"Oh, thank you very much."

"Hm, you are modest. Good, boys like you should be an example to the others. Unlike… Hm, Natsume Kyosuke is out again…"

"Hm?"

"Oh, no, it is nothing of importance. There is a certain troublemaker in this dorm, you see. His name is Natsume Kyosuke, and he's frequently pulling out a stunt or two that is attracting the eyes of others. _Sigh, _recently, he staged up a contest, as he thinks of it, and one of the desks was ruined."

"Oh… That's… unfortunate."

"Hmhm," Kanata nodded. "But you do not need to hear more about that troublemaker. Come, I will take you to your room."

"Hm," Riki followed Kanata to the second floor.

…

…Second floor, hallway…

Kanata led Riki to the end of the hall where his room is located. They stopped in front of the room's door. "This is it. You shouldn't have any trouble remembering where it is since it's remarkably at the end of this hall."

"Hm, I will have no trouble on that. Thank you."

"Hm," She nodded. "Now then, I'm sure you still have questions, but we shall save them for later. You are tired, I'm sure."

"Ah… Ah." Riki stepped in front of the door and used his key, "I will be resting then."

"Hm, well then, farewell." Kanata waved goodbye as she left.

"Hm," Riki opened the door and went inside.

…

…Riki's room…

Yup, all of things are already here. The bed has been prepared, too. "Hm, I guess I better take a shower before sleeping."

…Riki took a shower as he said, then he went to bed right afterwards…

…He'll be staying in this dorm for a year… School will be starting tomorrow… He hoped that everything would be okay…

…

…

…

…?...

…Riki is kneeling on the ground… This place is covered with thick fog. "…Ah… Ah." Raising his head and focusing on his surrounding, "Ah… Ah." He took acknowledgement of his surrounding, it's visibility is very low and he can't even tell where he is as he looked about. "…! Th-This is… The place is covered with thick fog… … …I have no choice but to move forward…"

…_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…He started moving forward, since there is only one way, he decided to keep following it to the end… The ground he's stepping on consists of red tiles and from what he can tell, it's not metal, that's for sure… despite it being like one as one can have that first impression about it.

…_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…_riiing, riiing…!_

Suddenly, as he kept moving forward, a sound that is like a bell echoing sounded and he stopped upon hearing it.

"Huh?"

"_Do you seek the truth?" _A voice asked.

"Huh…?" Riki was caught off-guard at that voice. "Who… Who's there?"

"…_If it's truth you seek, then come and find me…" _The voice dared of him…

"…" Riki felt a sense of dread running through him. "…" But he decided to keep moving forward, regardless.

…_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…_tap,tap, tap, tap…_

"…Hm," As he kept moving forward, he came across an area that is covered with the most thickest fog… He can't even see the ground there… He stopped when he arrived right before that area. "…I can feel a malevolent presence ahead… … …I… …I can… step in… and…" Perhaps mustering the courage that he needs to proceed, he muttered that and he slowly proceeded forward with the sense of dread not leaving his heart for even one moment… …Then as he entered the shrouded area, he could only see… …nothing. It's very foggy…

…

…Then all of the sudden…

"_So, you are the one who is seeking me."_ The voice earlier sounded again.

…_shaaaaddddeeee…_

The fog dispersed… and in its place, everything became dark… Riki is the only one who can be seen here… And ahead of him is a dark silhouette standing amidst the darkness… One cannot even tell if this silhouette is male or female…

"Huh? You are…" Riki is eyeing this silhouette, he can feel malevolent aura about it…

"_Hm, hmhm. Try all you like." _He said, daring Riki to step forward…

"Hnr," Suddenly, Riki seems to be holding a rapier on his right hand. How it came to be is unknown but it seems Riki is focused on attacking this silhoutte- "Gr," He readied himself- "Gr…!"

_-tap, tap, tap-!_

"Grrgh!"

_-Slash! _

Riki slashed the silhouette-

"Ah," But to his surprise, it didn't even left a mark or scratch, and the silhouette is standing still.

"_Hm, it seems you can see little despite the darkness about… Can you see the reflection of the mirroring eyes of others…?"_

"Gr," Riki held his rapier tightly, "Graagh!"

_Slash-!_

He slashed the silhouette again, but like before, it didn't left a mark.

"_Interesting. How can see you through the accursed darkness…? But…"_

"Hiyaa!"

_Slash-!_ _*Miss*! _

Riki tried to attack him again-

-This time, however, the silhouette moved backward to avoid the attack.

"_But you cannot dispel me so easily… If it's truth you seek, then you must carry more strength than that. For the world itself will be your own obstacle. Can you handle that responsibility…?"_ The silhouette asked in a daring tone… _"It is only when you carry your own will and manifest it is when your own desire is realized… can you do that…?" _

…_SHAAAAAADDDDDEEEE…!_

Darkness is pouring out of the silhouette and it's enforcing the darkness about… …The darkness is becoming… …rough, thick… and oppressive.

"Ah…" Riki could feel its oppressive touch… He began to feel weak as if the darkness itself is draining out his strength… he's becoming dizzy… "I…" His vision became blurry, he cannot feel the weight of his body anymore… "i…" Then… His eyes are becoming heavy that he can't keep them open… "I… am…"

"_Will we meet again…? In a place other than this…? Hm, hm… …I look forward to it." _

"Agh…" Riki was brought down to his knees, and he can't keep his vision clear… "I… am…"

_**-Sharp!**_

"_**I am thou…"**_

"Huh…?" Riki heard a voice… The same voice he heard before entering the dorm…

"_**Thou art I. The time has come! Open thy eyes, and call forth what is within!"**_ That voice was so demanding and commanding that Riki couldn't resist the urge… the urge… to… …_to TRIUMPH! _

"Uaah…!" Riki opened his eyes widely, it seems the heaviness of his eyes has lifted. "I… Huh?" On Riki's right palm, there is a card. "This is…" He flipped it to see the other side-it's blank, as in it's just plain black but-

_-Flaash-!_

It glowed.

"I…" Riki was greatly surprised with widened eyes at this development. He stood up with the card still glowing. "… … …" Riki could feel the presence of someone behind him…

"_**Now, muster your will… gather all of your inner strength… take responsibility… AND TRIUMPH!"**_ This presence is the same presence that Riki felt before… The presence turned around to see Riki-

"Huh?" Riki turned around as well- and the one he saw was… …himself. There's another Riki behind him. And this time, they're both staring at each other with their backs still facing each other. "You are..." This other Riki has golden, yellowish, demonic eyes which may be perhaps the only distinctive difference that he has from Riki to avoid confusion.

"_**You know, right? Everyone can win… as long as they can accept themselves… and do their own way. Now, show me your power… Other me, THE REAL ME-MY GOOD OTHER-!"**_

_FLASH-!_

The other Riki disappeared in a flash of light, and blue mists are pouring out from where he was. Right above is-

"Huh?" Riki saw a black dragon soaring above him. "You are… …"

_Flash-!_

_Flaash-!_

"Hm," Riki stared at this dragon. "…I see. You are… me. I am you…"

"_Grr," _The dragon nodded-

_FLAASH-!_

In a flash of light, it turned into a card and it descended towards Riki's opened left palm.

"I see… Well then…" Turning around to face the silhouette ahead… "I am not afraid… because.. because…" Closing his eyes, Riki could feel the same presence behind him just like before-that other Riki gently touched Riki from behind… then gently pushed him… A gentle push… Everyone could use something like this. "Thank you… Me." Even though Riki is not looking at his other self, he could feel a warm feeling coming from that other self of his. Shadow Riki seems to be smiling… "Now...!" Opening his eyes… "Per… ..so… …NA…!" Those words came out of Riki's mouth and-

_-Flaaaashh-!_

The card that he's been holding on his right palm glowed brightly. The image of Seth-the black dragon earlier and Riki's persona-appeared on the blank side.

_FLAAAAASSSHHH-!_

Riki crushed the card on his palm.

"Come forth-SEEETTHH!" Riki exclaimed.

"_Groooaaarr… GROOOOOAAARR!"_

_***BLAAAAAASSSSTTT!***_

Blue mists burst out from Riki-and a dragon is coming out of him.

"_**GROOOOOAAAAAAARRR-!**__"_ Seth, a deity from Egyptian Mythology, is summoned. _"__**GROOOOOOAAAAAAARRR-!**__"_ It gave out a loud roar amidst the darkness about.

"…_So, you have the potential to master your own reflection…" _The silhouette said observing Riki.

Riki extended his arm forcefully forward-"I will… …I will… I will make one last impression out of you." He said with his eyes forming a piercing glare towards the silhouette. _"Now, take this…!" _

"_**GROOOOOOAAAARRR-!"**_ Seth ascended upward, _"Grr," _ then it turned its gaze on the silhouette below. _"__**GROOOAAAR!**__"_

_*Megidolaon*_

Three massive lights gathered above, then they slowly descended towards the silhouette while condensing altogether-

_***BOOOOOOMMMM-!***_

"_Auuuugghh-!" _The silhouette seemed to have been severely hurt by the very strong explosion that was caused by that attack. _"Urrrggghhh-!" _

"_huff, huff, _ah." Riki put down his arm as he is catching his breath.

"_Uagh… Agh,_" Turning his gaze towards Riki, the silhouette seemed to feel like he underestimated the boy. _"You… Haha, very well. We shall meet again. Very soon, very soon, Naoe Riki-! Uaaarrrggghhh-!"_

…_DAAAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKNEEEESSS-!_

The silhouette is engulfed by the darkness that have gathered about him.

_FLAAAAAASSSSSHH-!_

The surrounding is engulfed by blinding light…

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The character's arcanas are:**

**Riki Naoe - The Fool**

**Kyosuke Natsume - The Fortune**

**Rin Natsume - The Tower**

**Yuiko Kurugaya - The Empress**

**Kanata Futaki - The Hanged Man**

**That's all for now.**

**Little Busters: Persona**

**Chapter 2: The Magician**

…Riki's room…

"Agh… Ah." Riki opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the ceiling of his room. This is his room. "Hm," His eyes wandered about, "This place is… my room. Hm," He raised his body up. "…Was that… a dream…?" He touched his forehead, recalling the things that have transpired regarding that silhouette who challenged him… "…"

_knock, knock, knock!_

Someone knocked at his door.

"Ah." He turned to the door.

"Is Naoe… uh, Naoe… Riki, I think. Is Naoe Riki in this room?" The voice of a girl asked.

Riki blinked twice. "Yes. I am here." He answered.

"Oh, so there really is a new resident of the dorm. Ahem, nice to meet you, I'm Natsume Rin. I live in this dorm, too."

"Natsume… Rin?"

"Yes. Futaki-san told me to take you to school. Breakfast is ready, too. You can eat downstairs. Oh, but first, you better wash your face and make sure that you don't leave your stuff, okay?"

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. Okay." Riki stood up from his bed. "Then, I'll get ready for school. You can eat without me."

"Hm, okay. Then, I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Okay. Thank you, uh… N-Natsume-san."

"Ergh… D-Don't call me that. Just Rin, okay?"

"Eh? But… W-Well, uh… R-Rin-san…"

"Well, see ya!" …It seems Rin has left for downstairs.

"…Natsume Rin?" Riki wondered. "Hm, Natsume… Natsume… Wait, didn't Futaki-san mentioned that name… before…?"

_Flashback_

"_There is a certain troublemaker in this dorm, you see. His name is Natsume Kyosuke, and he's frequently pulling out a stunt or two that is attracting the eyes of others. Sigh, recently, he staged up a contest, as he thinks of it, and one of the desks was ruined."_ That's what Kanata said.

_End of Flashback_

"Natsume Kyosuke… Natsume Rin… I guess… They're… …siblings?" He wondered.

…

…Later...

Riki has just finished preparing for school. He's currently fixing himself on the mirror by the sink. "Hm, I guess I better go downstairs." He decided to go downstairs.

…

…Second floor, hallway…

Riki is walking down the corridor. Then-

…_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

"Hm?" Someone, a female student with an attractive body, came down from the floor upstairs.

"Hm?" Riki came into an eye contact with this person. "Oh, you're…"

"Hm, I've never seen you here before. Are you new here, boy?" This young woman referred to Riki as 'boy' as if she's a big sister figure for any young girls around her. This is Yuiko Kurugaya.

"Eh?" 'B-Boy…?' Riki felt awkward at being referred to by that term, so he was caught off-guard. "Oh, uh… Y-Yeah. I just… arrived here last night."

"Hm, I see… Then you're that boy that Futaki-san mentioned."

"Futaki-san? Oh, by the way, where is she?"

"Oh? Futaki-san? Ohhh… Are you perhaps…" She eyed him instensely… "…after the Head of Student Council, too?"

"Eh?" Again, Riki was caught off-guard at that.

"She's very popular, you know. Most of the girls look up to her as if she's an idol or a goddess figure. And most of the boys can't even approach her due to her aura that tend to make people bow to her. I would say though, she's quite distant and quite… eh, overbearing. You got nice tastes, boy. Hm," She winked at him.

"…Eh," Riki sweat dropped at her words.

"Well, anyway," She flipped her hair, making her look beautiful from men's perspectives."I'm Kurugaya Yuiko, what a pleasure to meet you, boy."

Riki sweat dropped big this time. "Uh, yeah. I'm…I'm Naoe Riki. Pleased to meet you, um, K-Kurugaya-san."

"What was that you said just now!?" A loud voice from downstairs is heard loudly.

"Hm?" "Huh?" Kurugaya's and Riki's attention were caught by that voice.

"Hmph, you're all into brute force, Masato. You cannot defeat me without even knowing the extent of your physical strength." Another voice is heard downstairs.

"Yeah? Say that again!" There's the first voice again.

"What the…?" Riki ran downstairs to see what's the commotion is all about.

"_Sigh, _not again." While Kurugaya simply put her hand on her forehead, feeling annoyed at the voices that are coming form downstairs. "Those two muscle-brained are going at it again. _Sigh,_ well, I suppose I could watch some entertainment." Kurugaya declared and she herself decided to go and see what's going downstairs.

…

…First floor, dining room…

"Ora! Hey, get back!" Rin Natsume is picking up her cats that are running about due to the loud voices of Masato Inohara and Kengo Miyazawa. She's keeping them from harm's reach-in which she's preventing them from being caught in the fight between the two guys.

"Hmph, Kengo, it's been too long since we had a good match. This time, I'll prove I'm the strongest!" Masato exclaimed loudly while giving off a confident expression as he stared at his rival, Kengo.

"Hmph, you? Huh, for someone who can't even defeat Kyosuke, I'm pretty sure I'll be the one to challenge him soon enough. Well, you might get hurt as well if someone else interfere in our match." Kengo gave a calm statement which only angered Masato.

"As well? You think you can hurt me!?" Masato said clenching his fists tightly and strongly.

…_tap, tap, tap! _

Riki arrived at the scene. "Huh?" He witnessed the fight that is transpiring right now. "What the…"

"Ah, hey! Don't go in there!" Rin exclaimed as one of her cats ran straight to where the fight is transpiring.

"Ah…!" Riki himself felt like going in there and try to save the cat. "H-Hey, it's dangerous!"

"Hm?" Kurugaya arrived at the scene as well. At the same time, Riki ran straight to the battleground.

"Hey, it's dangerous there! You'll get caught in the fight!" Riki exclaimed as he chased the cat to pick it up.

"Ah, you…" Rin eyed Riki. This is the first time she has seen him in person.

"Ah, boy!" Kurugaya exclaimed as she felt worried for Riki who is not stopping in chasing the cat that is running straight to those two big idiots.

"Alright, Kengo, I won't let you make a fool out of me! Uryaaaa-!" Masato is the first to attack!

"Hmph," Kengo remained steady, then he put on a stance of a samurai, and-"Hn!" Then he himself lunged forth!

"Huaaarrgghh!"

"Huuaaaarrhh!" Both of them are going at it!

"Meow!" The cat ran in-between the two-and-

"Hey, STOP!" Riki jumped towards the cat… and in-between Kengo and Masato whose attacks are about to collide and-

"Ah!" Kurugaya exclaimed as she realized that Riki will be caught in the attacks of those two. "B-Boy!"

"H-Hey!" Rin exclaimed with her arm extended towards Riki's direction.

'Oh no… I'm… I'm an idiot.' Riki thought as he realized that he just put himself in danger. 'Why did I jumped here!?' "Gr," Closing his eyes, he waited for whatever it is that is coming his way and-

_-Sharp-!_

"_Grrr!" _Seth suddenly appeared in his mind.

"Huh?" Riki opened his eyes and-

_*Counter*_

_**BLOOOCk-! BLOCK!**_

"Huh?" "Wha…?"

Both Kengo's and Masato's attacks were stopped by an invisible barrier and-

_**REFLEEECT-! THWACHT-!**_

_**BAM-! TWAACTHH-!**_

"Guargh!"

"Guggh!" Both of their attacks were redirected backwards… …_back _to them, that is.

_***BAMMM-!***_

"Gaaahhh!" "Uwaaahh!"

_***CRAAASSHHH-!***_

Both of them were sent flying backwards and they crashed on the walls.

"Eh?" Riki was dumbfounded at the development. By the way, he managed to catch the cat when he jumped at it and right then, he could swore that Seth's ability "Counter" was activated and that pretty much sent both Kengo and Masato flying towards the wallls. "Eh?" He was even more dumbfounded at that part-the part that they are now unconcious and are glued on the walls, that is.

"Eh?" Even Kurugaya is dumbfounded at what she saw-or at least, she thinks Riki somehow managed to summon unreal strength that pretty much sent those two idiots flying. She didn't see the invisible barrier that protected Riki.

"Ah..." Rin's eyes are glued at Riki.

"… … …" Riki isn't moving a muscle. He cannot fathom what just happened here other than… …he just injured two guys indirectly. "I… just…"

"Meow." The cat he's holding jumped to his left shoulder and licked him on the cheek.

"Ah… …Wh-What I have doneeee…!" He exclaimed loudly, with this voice echoing throughout the dorm.

…

…Later, at the school gate…

"Ah." Riki arrived here with a dumbfounded expression. "…I guess… I should attend… the first day of school… Ah." He recalled what happened after the 'incident'.

_Flashback_

"Hm," Kurugaya eyed Kengo who is unconcious and is glued on the wall. "Hm," Then she turned to Masato who is at the other side and is on the same state as Kengo. "Boy…" She then approached Riki who is still in disbelief of what happened. "Boy, you…"

"What have I done! Q-Quick, someone call for help or… Huh?" Kurugaya placed her hands on his shoulder, then she made him turn around to face her. "K-Kurugaya-san…?"

"You… How did you do that?" She asked with her eyes intensely looking at his.

"Eh? Oh… Well… I… think… Uh…"

Rin ran up to Riki. "You… You saved my cat…"

"Meow." The cat that Riki rescued walked up to Rin and she picked him up. "Meow."

"You're…" Turning her eyes to Riki, "…"

-Suddenly, the front door opened-

"What's going on!?"

"We heard someone yelling here!" Both Kanata and A-chan arrived at the scene.

""Hm?""

Then both of them witnessed the scene before them.

""Huh?""

They reacted the same and at the same time.

…

…Later…

"I see…" Kanata said. All of those who are present-with the exception of Kengo and Masato who have been laid on the sofas due to their unconcious states-are seated at the dining table, Kurugaya just gave the full details of what transpired befor Kanata and A-chan arrived. "Then…" Turning to RIki who is sitting at the middle end of the table, "Naoe-kun, you stopped those two from harming that innocent cat of Natsu-I-I mean Rin-san, and we have just arrived to see the result of that incident."

""Hm,""

Both Rin and Kurugaya nodded at that.

"That's pretty much how it stands. Those two idiots were going at it and then this boy stood up and broke the fight." Kurugaya said.

"Hm, I see." Kanata said in acknowledgement.

"Well, I guess that's that?" A-chan asked if the meeting is already adjourned.

"Well, I suppose this misunderstanding is already cleared. And school will start soon, all you can go now." Kanata turned to Riki after saying that. "And Naoe,"

"Y-Yes?"

"…Hm," Kanata smiled. "You did good."

"Eh?"

"From saving Rin-san's cat and breaking off those two from doing something foolish."

"Oh, uh… It's…" He slightly lowered his head, "Can you… offer my apology once they recovered?" He turned to the sofas where the two unconcious guys are.

Everyone else turned to where he is staring at.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you did anything bad." A-chan said.

"But… I sort of went overboard there, didn't I?"

"Hmph, if you ask me, this is something that could give this those two something to think about. Something that should straighten them up, that is." Kurugaya said.

"Hm, I suppose your request is fair, Naoe. Very well. Well then, you're all adjourned." Kanata declared.

…Later, outside the dormitory…

Riki stepped out of the dorm, right before he could close the door behind him, however-

"A moment, boy." Kurugaya placed her hand on his hand that is closing the door.

"Eh? Oh, K-Kurugaya-san." She's just on the other side of the door that is slightly opened. She managed to stop him from closing the door just now. "What is it?"

"Hm," She opened the door for her to able to step out, but she didn't let go of Riki's hand as she stepped out. "You seem to be interesting, boy. I didn't think you could incapacitate those two with bare strength."

"Ah… That's… W-Well, uh, I-I think I should go now. W-Well, s-see you…" He attempted to leave, but…

"Oh… You're just leaving me behind?" As he is about to go, Kurugaya didn't let go of his hand, and he has to stop because of that.

"Eh… K-Kurugaya-san…" He nervously looked at her. "Can you… let go of my hand…? I have to get to school and…"

"Hm, we're heading for the same direction, boy. Why don't we simply go there… together?" She winked at him when she suggested the last part.

"Eh?" Riki was caught off-guard at that.

"Well then, let us go, boy." Kurugaya started walking with her not letting go of Riki's hand, and he's pulled along.

"W-W-Wait, K-Kurugaya-san…" He is forced to walk alongside her.

…

…Later, inside a train…

Riki and Kurugaya has met up with Rin onboard this train. Rin was able to catch up with the two of them when they were about to board this train and they all went onboard altogether.

Rin and Riki are staring out through the window-with Rin explaining to Riki about the environment and the school.

"So, that's it. See? You can see it from here." Rin said, pointing at the sight of the school.

"Ah." Riki could see it from here as the train is like gliding over the sea.

"We're almost there."

"You two should sit down." Kurugaya, who is seated beside Rin, told the two. "Come on, you should relax before we get there."

"Hm," Rin nodded.

…

…Later, at Port Island Station…

The train arrived at its intended destination. As soon as the doors opened, all of the students stepped out.

Riki, Rin and Kurugaya stepped out altogether.

"Hm," Kurugaya stretched out her arms to feel the warmth of the pleasant morning. She put down her arms afterwards, "Ah, the sight of the sea can certainly be sleepy. It's like a calm that is putting you to sleep. What a marvelous way of life."

"Hm? What's that?" Rin asked.

"Nothing. Well then, should we get going?"

"Hm," Riki intended to follow them, but-

_Sharp-!_

…The other Riki appeared in Riki's mind.

"_A moment, my other me."_

'Eh? My… other self?'

Shadow Riki nodded. _"There is an urgence in going to the almost deserted part of this station. You may meet someone who could benefit from your aid… And you will form a new bond. Now go." _

_Flash-!_

Shadow Riki disappeared as Riki could only see whiteness in his mind afterwards.

"…" Riki just stood about. Both Rin and Kurugaya didn't seem to have noticed that he's not tagging along with them. Both of them went on ahead while Riki pondered on what to do. "…A deserted part of this station? Hm," He looked about, seaching for any deserted-looking part of the station. "Hm, maybe I should…" He started walking out to the direction where Rin and Kurugaya went.

…

…Behind Port Island Station…

Riki found himself here, seeing that the place is deserted. So this might be the right place. "…But…" Riki sweat dropped as this place is more like an hideout for punks, criminals and all that kind of people. There are signs that this place has been used by some people already as there are littered cigarrettes about, litterred cans of soda and other kinds of litterred things. "But what exactly am I supposed to find here…?"

"Eeek! P-Please, I just got lost and…" A girl's voice is heard loudly.

"Huh?" Riki became alerted at that. "What the…" He looked at the right side where the voice came from, he could swore. "Is someone…" He ran to the direction ahead of that path.

…

…At a deserted part of the alley…

"Eek…" Komari Kamikita is surrounded by four punks. "P-Please, I just got lost on the way here…"

"Huh? What was that?"

"Hey, bro, can I get piece of her? Ooh, she's hot."

"Hey, I want a piece of her, too, bro!" The punks are talking sick…

"Fine, fine… Just make sure that she can't report this to those police bastards."

…_tap, tap, tap..._

Riki arrived at the scene. "Hm? Wha…" He found Komari to be surrounded by these punks.

_Sharp-!_

Shadow Riki appeared once more in Riki's mind. _"Fear not, my other me. Remember, muster your will and take responsibility for it. It is then that your obstacles would be swept aside, much like these degenerates about. Now, SUMMON FORTH YOUR DESIRED OUTCOME-!"_

"…Hm," Riki slightly clenched his fists, then…

_Flash-!_

Riki summoned his persona card, it landed on his right palm-

_FLAASH-!_

-then he crushed it.

_***Swift Strike***_

Riki prepared himself-then he rushed towards the people ahead of him.

"Gr…" Komari is terrified as she backed away a bit from the punks.

"Alright, let's see what we can get from her… hehe," They started to approach her then…

"Hmrh," Komari closed her eyes with her slightly turning away from the punks.

"Alright, let's see wha-Wh-What the-! Guark!"

_POW! POOW…!_

"What the-! Who are- Guaargh!"

_Pow, Bam, Baam!_

"B-Bastard, what did you do to my bro!? Haaaa!"

_BAAAM-!_

"GUAARRGH-!"

"D-Dammit, I won't forget this!"

"Gr, let's go!" The sounds of the punks running away are heard.

"…Eh?" Komari didn't witness what has happened, but…

"…" Riki is here, having beat up the punks and forcing them to retreat. "…" He stood up straight after dealing with the punks. **(Note: This scene is reflecting the Social Link event of the Lovers Social Link in Persona 3, if you must know. And if you must also know, Komari's Arcana is the Lovers, much like Yukari.)**

"Eh?" Komari was surprised to see him. "Y-You… Who are… you?"

"…" Riki turned to Komari. "You should not come here. Well, I suppose it wasn't your fault that you ended up here. But just go to where other decent people head to, okay?"

"Ah… You… What happened to those people?"

"Hm, them? I drove them away." Riki said, looking at the direction where the punks ran off. "Well," He turned around. "You best leave this place."

"Oh, um… Y-Yes… But… You… You saved me?"

"What does it look like? I cannot leave you to your fate when you were surrounded by those ungrateful bastards. Well, school is about to start. You best hurry."

_tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

Riki ran off.

"Ah, w-wait!" Komari extended a hand towards his direction but he didn't stop running.

_End of Flashback_

…Back at the present, at the school gate…

"Ah, is that what was urgent, other me?" Riki is speaking with his other self.

"_Yes. You did well in saving that girl, but I would conjecture that you will meet more people today. So, I will be watching… Be well, other me." _ Shadow Riki disappeared in his mind.

"Hm, I suppose I should go to that building over there…" Riki headed for the main lobby building.

…

…Main lobby building…

A lot of students are looking at the bulletin board where the classroom assignments are posted. Riki himself is trying to see where his name is… "Hm, no… no… Ah, the list is so long that- Oh, wait, there it is." He spotted his name. "Hm?" Looking below his name, the name Natsume Rin is right there… "Rin…? Rin-san will be my… classmate? … …" It seems that is the case. "Huh, o… kay. What coencidence."

-Just then, the intercom sounded.

"Attention all students. Please come to the auditorium for the opening ceremony. All are required and no exception. We will begin with the…" It seems everyone is being summoned to the auditorium.

Some people are heard complaining.

"Oh man, this isn't gonna be just some boring rants from the principal, is it?"

"Hm, I hope not. I got better things to do. My mom will be…"

Riki could hear more complaints.

'Hm, it's not that of a hussle or nuisance.'

_Bonk!_

"Gah!" Someone bumped into him as they ran passed him. "Oh, sorry about that." He apologized to that person even though he's the one who pushed a bit.

"Hm? Oh no, that's okay. Haha, sorry about that." This is Haruka Saigusa. She was running energitically and she bumped into Riki on the process. "Well, see ya!" She left running energetically again.

"Huh, an energetic person." Riki watched her leave. "I guess I better go, too."

…

…Later, at the auditorium…

All of the students are gathered here.

"Now then, the school assembly is about to start. First, the principal has something to say." A teacher said over the microphone. She stepped out of the podium and the principal took her place there.

"Hmhm. Ahem. Good morning, I would like to welcome all of you as we begin the new school year. Today marks the beginning of your paths towards new educational experiences, your way of making new friends and acquiantances and most importanly, today also marks the day where you yourselves may begin to see forth a new light in a different perspective. When we talk about…" The principal continued with his speech.

"…" Riki is sitting still on his seat. He could hear the yawning of some male students behind him, he can tell that they're not interested in listening to this speech whatsoever. He sweat dropped since they're frankly speaking in which anyone nearby can hear them, and there are teachers about. 'Aren't these guys worried that they may get caught talking while the principal is speaking?'

"Hey, who's talking over there?" A teacher seemed to have heard them talking. Upon hearing that teacher, the boys were alarmed and they all sat still and straight.

'…That's karma, I suppose.' Riki thought.

_Plat_

"Hm?" He noticed that an handkerchief fell on the ground. 'That's…' He thought of picking it up, and he did, but-

-In doing so, another hand appeared to have the same intention. Riki's hand and that hand involuntarily came into contact.

"Ah." "Hm?"

The one sitting beside Riki, Mio Nishizono, seemed to have dropped her handkerchief.

"Ah." She regarded Riki without much expression… or emotion.

"Oh, uh, is this yours?"

"…" She nodded in response.

"Oh, then…" …While pausing in mid-sentence, he picked up the handkerchief and dusted it off. "H-Here. It's still clean."

"Hm," She received the handkerchief without much expression again. "Thank you."

"Y-Yeah… Ah." Riki turned his attention back in front afterwards. 'She's passive…e motionless… Hm, oh well. I shouldn't be rude on how people act as they see fit.'

_Sharp-!_

-Suddenly, Shadow Riki appeared once more in his mind.

"_I know this is a sudden, but another urgent thing has come to our attention." _

'Other me…? Wha… What is it this time?'

"_Once this gathering is over, go to the courtyard. You will see something… familiar."_

'…? Familiar?'

The Shadow nodded. _"That is all. Go do what you must."_ Then he disappeared in Riki's mind.

"…The courtyard." Riki muttered.

"Hm? What about the courtyard?" Mio heard him muttering that.

"Eh? Oh, uh… N-Nothing." He said as he fidgeted a bit. He sat still and straight to make it look like that he's acting normally. 'Gr, I better stop talking outloud when people are around me.' He made a mental note of that.

"…Hm," Mio took his word and she herself turned her attention in front…

…

…Later, after the assembly, at the courtyard…

As he was instructed to by his Shadow, Riki went to this courtyard to check out something… which he has no idea of what it is whatsoever. 'Okay… I am here… What now?' He looked around at his surrounding. This is a nice courtyard. One can probably have a lunch here if they wish. Perhaps a lot of students eat their lunches here.

"Meow." A cat is passing by the grass.

"Hm?" Riki noticed that cat as it passed by, and then that cat went behind a tree. "A cat? Could it be… Rin-san's cat?"

"Hm? Someone say my beloved sister's name?" A voice behind the tree asked.

"Eh?" Riki was caught by surprise there for a second. It seems there's someone else here… "Who… Is someone... Is someone there?"

"_Yaawn, _yeah, there's me." A young man, Kyosuke Natsume, came out behind the tree with the cat resting on his right shoulder. It seems he's been sleeping behind the tree for a while. "You…" He focused on Riki. "You mentioned my little sister's name?"

"Huh? Little… sis… Ah." Riki remembered what Kanata said:

"_There is a certain troublemaker in this dorm, you see. His name is Natsume Kyosuke, and he's frequently pulling out a stunt or two that is attracting the eyes of others. Sigh, recently, he staged up a contest, as he thinks of it, and one of the desks was ruined." _

…That's what Kanata said.

"Are you perhaps… Natsume Kyosuke-san?"

"Hm? You know me?" The cat came down from Kyosuke's shoulder as he asked that.

"Oh, uh… y-yes. Futaki-san mentioned you."

"Huh? The Head of the… Hm, now why would she tell you that? Are you an acquiantance of her? Oh, wait… Did you… Did she sent you to tell a word that I'm going to be punished for not attending the school assembly?" He suspected.

"Eh? You… You didn't attend?"

"No, I was sleeping here for the whole time. Things such as a passionate speech, as the principal would like to put it, bores me when someone like him would deliver it. And before you ask, please don't consult Rin about this. She has nothing to do with this, okay? If you, an errand boy of Futaki, I guess, would report someone to Futaki, report only me. I'm the leader of Little Busters and I won't let my comrades share the burden of being watched by the eyes of the Student Council. Or the Disciplinary Committee, got it?" Kyosuke seems to possess enough charisma to make him a leader all right. And he seems to be willing to take all sort of burdens for this group that he is leading, the Little Busters.

"Uh… Actually, I didn't come here to tell you that you're in trouble. Oh, and Rin-san was just with… Oh, maybe you don't know Kurugaya… I went with-"

"Wait, what?" Kyosuke cut him off. "Did you say… Kurugaya? You know her, too?"

"We… We came to school together. Rin-san met up with us at the monorail."

"Oh? Hm, then…" Kyosuke put a hand on his chin as he observed Riki. "And just who are you?"

"Eh? Me?" He asked, pointing himself to which Kyosuke nodded. "… …I'm… I'm Naoe Riki. I'm pleased to meet you, Natsume Kyosuke-san." He said smiling to make sure that this is a friendly conversation.

"Naoe… Riki? Hm," Kyosuke didn't remove his hand from his chin as he continued pondering. "Hm?" Then something seemed to have come to his mind. "Naoe… …Riki… ? …Ah… Wha… Ah… …! _*gasp*! _Naoe… _**Naoe Riki!?**_" He asked, emphasizing Riki's name on it.

"Eh?" Riki was caught completely off-guard due to the tone that he's making."Y-Yeah… I'm Naoe Riki."

"… …I see. I see…" He said slightly smirking as he slightly turned to his left, pondering. "Hm, hmhm." He nodded to himself. "So… that Naoe Riki that Rin mentioned… The one that she told that he single-handedly took care of both Kengo and Masato."

"Eh? Masato…Oh, you mean Inohara-san and Miyazawa-san, right?"

Kyosuke nodded without looking at him, then he turne to him. "So, you're Riki, right?"

"Eh? Uh… Yes?" Riki felt weird that Kyosuke called him by first name. Kyosuke approached him, then…

"Then, Naoe Riki," Then Kyosuke grabbed his left shoulder-

"Eh?" Riki felt surprised at this action of Kyosuke, then Kyosuke put his arm over Riki's right shoulder, as if they are buddies.

"Then I welcome you to our school, Riki!" He said enthusiastically. Then he looked at the building at the left side. "This place is so much fun, you see. We get so many entertaining things. Our hearts are always burning with passion that no one can deter it from us," He said as he slightly pounded his chest with pride and joy, "and most importantly, we can enjoy all the things that youth has to offer, hehehe." He said that in a passionate speech while looking at the left direction still.

"Ah… I…" Riki is speechless from his speech. Not that he's amazed or in awe, of course. But it seems like Kyosuke is someone you can easily befriend at and he seems to be passionate about the youth thing. "I… see… Haha, lucky us… I guess."

"Hmhm," Kyosuke nodded. He then turned to Riki, "So, this is your first time in our school, right? Let me show you around. I'll treat you to some ramen later."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, consider it as your welcoming into town. Come on, let me show you around." The two of them walked away with Kysouke frankly dragging Riki with his arm still over Riki's right shoulder.

...

…First floor, hallway…

"This is the section of the school where the club rooms are located." Kyosuke explained. He and Riki are walking side by side as Kyosuke is giving him a tour. "There are a lot of friendly clubs here. There's the home economics over there." He pointed at the club room at ther right upper corner.

"I see…" Riki said, then he looked at the left corner of the hall.

"The clubs there are the painting club, the manga club and the one I'm in, the club of Little Busters."

"Eh?" Riki was surprised upon hearing that. "Little… Busters?"

"Yup, a club that we formed altogether. My sister, Rin, is a member of it, too. Then there's Kengo and Masato, too, of course."

"Eh? Them… too?" He asked pointing at the club room of Little Busters.

"Hmhm," Kyosuke nodded. "Well, why don't I show you our headquarters?" He said walking towards the club room. "Come on,"

"Hm. Okay…" Riki followed Kyosuke.

-Then Kyosuke opened the door and what greeted him was…

"Idiot!"

_Bonk!_

"Guah!" A book came flying straight into Kyosuke's face.

"Gah!" Riki himself was taken by surprise at that suddenly development.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to throw books at your dear older brother's face?" Kyosuke asked with the book still glued to his face.

"Never mind that!" The one that said that is… Rin. Rin Natsume, Kyosuke's younger sister. "I found-Huh?" Then she noticed Riki. "Ah, you're…"

"Ah, Rin-san…"

"Naoe-kun, wasn't it? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, Natsume-san-I-I mean… Kyosuke… Yeah, Natsume-san was giving me a tour and-"

"Just call me Kyosuke." Kyosuke said before removing the book from his face. "Rin, can't you at least show sympathy to your dear older brother's feelings…?" He said that sounding like… No, he's not only sounding like one… …He's a siscon!

"Whatever. Hmph," Rin 'hmph' with her arms crossed while looking away.

"Oh… Hm," Riki could hear Kyosuke grumbling, this must be quite a soft spot for the deary older brother. …Deary older brother… pft, what a laugh! He's a siscon! "Well anyway, how's Kengo and Masato? You did told me that Riki here managed to give the two of them a break."

"Hm, yeah." Rin turned to Kyosuke, then she turned to Riki and smiled. "Naoe-kun, what are you doing here? Is my idiotic brother being obnoxious and bossy?"

_-STAB-!_

Kyosuke felt his heart being stabbed by those words.

"Gr, Rin… Can't you act more kind and gentle to your dear older brother…?" He said having a sullen expression with his arms being lifeless.

"So you belong in this club, Rin-san?" Riki said looking about in this room.

"Hm," Rin nodded. "Oh right." She decided to clean up the place to make the place have that feeling of hospitality. She put away the posters that are lyin about. Put the books back to their proper shelves.

…

…Later, after cleaning up the room, Riki is given hospitality and he sat at the small table along with the Natsume siblings.

"Welcome to Little Busters, Naoe-kun. Here, have some tea." Rin said offering a cup of tea.

"Ah, thank you." He accepted it. He smelled the aroma and it's sweet. 'Hm, it has a delicious aroma.'

_siiiiip._

He took a sip of it.

"Well, anyway," Kyosuke poured his cup some tea as well.

_siiiip._

And he took a sip as well.

"Riki, I heard what you did to both Kengo and Masato."

"Ergh." Riki stopped drinking his tea upon hearing that. He put down the cup. "S-Sorry. I was trying to save the cat and-"

"No." Kyosuke placed his hand on Riki's right shoulder. "I just would like to say…" Kyosuke has a very serious expression… "…You are _one kind of a guy._" He said sounding mysterious.

"Eh?" Riki sweat dropped at the aura emanating from Kyosuke.

"Those two had it coming for a while now." Kyosuke turned his gaze forward where no one is even there, he's recounting the times he had to stop both Kengo and Masato from fighting… by turning it into something interesting and exciting, of course. Where he urged the spectators to throw anything they can give as weapons or support to both Kengo and Masato to make the fight friendly and… …playful, as in putting it in a 'Game Start' kind of way. "Well, it might do them some good when they realized that someone is more stronger than them. That is why…" Turning to Riki with the same serious expression earlier, he placed his other hand on Riki's other shoulder. "Naoe Riki, I implore you…" He closed his eyes, then he opened them widely-"Join Little Busters!"

"Ah…"

"Eh?" Riki and Rin reacted at that. "J-Join… H-Hey, he doesn't even have the same power as us to fight th Shadows and-"

"Rin!"

"Guah!" Rin covered her mouth with both hands as she just realized that she said something that she shouldn't have.

"Hm? Sha… Shadows?" Riki asked as he heard that word clearly when Rin said it. "What-"

"Sorry, forgive my younger sister. She's just referring to some monsters in a game." Kyosuke let go of Riki's shoulders. "Well, just stop by if you want to join our little club. For now… I gotta see Futaki." Kyosuke left the clubroom.

"Natsu… Kyosuke-san?"

"Don't call me with "-san", either. Just Kyosuke."

"Eh?" Kyosuke said that before closing the door behind him.

"Hm," Rin stared at the door, then to Riki. 'Does he have the same power as we do…? If so…'

…

…

…Later, before midnight, at Riki's room…

"zzz… z…" Riki is sleeping soundly on his bed. It's almost midnight as well…

…

…At a certain room…

There's huge monitor here, and there is a console. On the monitor, you can see Riki sleeping soundly. It would seem that he's being monitored…

There are two people who are present in this room. They're both seated near the console and they're drinking tea.

"_siiip, _hm," A-chan put her tea down and checked the time on her watch. "It's almost time, Kanata."

"_siiip, _yes." Kanata put her tea aside as well as she checked the time on her cellphone. "…Just a few seconds…"

-Suddenly, the door opened and four other people came in.

"Working hard?" Kyosuke asked. Behind him are Rin, Mio and Kurugaya.

"We apologise for the intrusion." Mio bowed in respect.

"You need not apologize. Come inside." Kanata said without averting her eyes from her cellphone. The other four sat at the sofa provided with the huge monitor being in front of it.

"Want some tea?" A-chan asked.

"No, I think I'll pass." Kurugaya said with a hand gesture of declination.

"Me, too." Rin said.

"Hm," Mio nodded. "I decline as well."

"Shh, it's about to start…" Kanata said informing everyone as she stares at the time on her cell…

_tick… tock... tick… tock… tick-Sharp-!_

…_SHAAAAAAADDDDDDDEEEEEE…_

…The surrounding became greenish in color, the monitor is still on and Riki is still being monitored.

Everyone is staring intensely on the monitor screen.

"Hm," Kanata put her cellphone away.

"Hm, he's still sleeping…" Kyosuke said with his hand on his chin. Everyone turned to him. "Every time the dark hour occurs, almost instantly anyone who is an ordinary person would transmogrify into a coffin. But as we can see, Naoe Riki is still human…"

Everyone redirected their stares at the monitor.

"Hm, then he must be…" Mio said unfinished.

"Hm, so the boy is…" Kurugaya said unfinished as well.

"He has retained his human form. But… Is he experiencing our environment…?" Rin asked.

"He's asleep, but there's no mistake that he's experiencing the dark hour. The only question left is whether or not he has the _potential_. Although… He must…" Kyosuke removed his hand from his chin. "If he didn't, they would have preyed on him by now."

"Scary…" Rin said feeling concerned for Riki who she is watching on the monitor.

"Well? What do you have to say, Kanata?" A-chan asked Kanata.

"Hm," Kanata put her hand on her chin. "In order to answer the question as to whether or not he has the same power as us… Hm, perhaps…" Kanata removed her hand from her chin. "…I would concur that we cannot get any more answers for now. Though one thing is certain: Naoe Riki… is an interesting individual."

Kurugaya stared at Kanata. "Huh, no joke. He just took care of those two big, muscle-brained idiots this morning."

"Oh, about them-" Before A-chan could continue-

-Suddenly, the door opened and two people came in.

"Yo, Kengo, Masato." Kyosuke greeted the two with a smile that is like insulting from the perspectives of the newcomers.

"Hey, Kyosuke…" Masato said groggily. "Why did you wake us up in the middle of the night…?" He asked as he turned his stare at the huge monitor that is showing Riki. "Hm?" Now that caught his interest. "Who… Hey, it's that awesome guy earlier!"

"Ah… It's him." Kengo is also looking at the huge monitor. "What are you guys doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're monitoring him. He's still human even though it's already the dark hour." Rin said.

"Oh, that means… Wait, does that mean…" Masato seems to be excited for some reason.

Kengo turned to Kyosuke. "Is he…?"

Kyosuke stood up while looking at the monitor still. "Dunno. We'll just have to continue monitoring him for a few more days. You all got that?" In response to that, everyone nodded, including the two newcomers. "All right, this observation is adjourned."

"Very well. Dismiss." Kanata said.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: By the way, if you've already noticed, perhaps you don't need to look at this, but just in case, here's how the characters reflect the P3 characters:**

**Riki - P3 Protagonist**

**Kyosuke - Akihiko Sanada**

**Rin - Ken Amada, more or less**

**Kanata - Mitsuru Kirijo**

**Masato - Junpei Iori**

**Kengo - Kazushi Miyamoto**

**Little Busters: Persona**

**Chapter 3: The Magician part 2**

…?...

…Darkness is the only thing you can see here. One person is standing amidst the darkness… He's the only one visible in this dark place.

"…" Riki is standing still with his eyes closed. "Hm," Then he opened his eyes, "…" He looked about. "This place is…"

"_Are you well?" _A voice behind him asked. It's a familiar presence…

"…Other me?" Riki could tell that his Shadow's back is facing his and the Shadow is speaking while not looking at Riki himself.

"_You found yourself lost in your dream and you stumbled upon this place."_

"Where is this?"

"_The corner of your mind. But enough about that, it would seem that something urgent has come to our attention."_

"Urgent?"

"_Yes... Abominations are roaming the corners of the place that you are staying at. Go save her… She's waiting for you. She will need you."_

"She? Uh… Who?"

"_Komari Kamikita."_ Everything was engulfed by a blinding light after the Shadow said that name.

…

…

…At Riki's room…

"Hm!" Riki opened his eyes widely, he's fully awake now. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of his room, it's colored green for some reason. Riki blinked twice, "Huh?" He rose his body up, "What the…" He looked around his room. Everything is greenish for some reason. "What happened?" He then turned to the window, "Huh?" He stood up from his bed and decided to check outside through the window. "Hm," He's looking about on the street below. There are… …coffins. Riki blinked, "A coffin?" He remembered the coffins that he saw when he first came into town… "…Those are the same coffins much like before…"

_Sharp-!_

"Ah…" Riki felt a slight pain on his head. Like a worm squirming into his skull… He touched his forehead. "What… the…"

_..._He suddenly started hearing some eerie voices…

"_The humans… Their minds are delicious… Those minds that are filled with endless darkness… They give Mother eternal power." _This voice sounds malevolent and wicked, and feels unnatural. Supernatural, _in fact._ _"I will have this girl, Komari Kamikita. She is OURRRSS-! GROOOAAAARR-!"_

_Sharp-!_

"Garrgh!" Riki knelt down in pain, he cannot hear the voice anymore. "_huff, huff, _ah." He touched his forehead again. "What was that…? Is that girl Komari…" He remembered that girl that he saved from punks recently… She's in trouble… danger. "…" Riki stood up with him touching his forehead still. "I… I…" He slightly lowered his head and removed his hand from his forehead. "… …" He slightly raised his head as he stared at the window with an expression that tells that he has a premonition that something bad will happen soon… to Komari Kamikita. "I better go to her."

...With that, he dressed in his school uniform and he headed out of his room to find that girl, Komari Kamikita.

…

…

…At the riverbank side…

_-tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

Riki arrived here after running for a while. "_huff, huff, huff, _ah." He's catching his breath with his hands on his knees after all that running. "Ah." He straightened himself up. "Ah, where…" He looked around. The river is just at the side-on the right side-and there's no one within the vicinity. "Hm," He looked up. There's a full moon tonight… But looking at it feels eerie for some reason. "What in the world is going on here…?"

…Meanwhile, at the command room at the dormitory…

Everyone, with the exception of Kyosuke, is still here, doing whatever they wish. Masato is working out with his dumbbells at the corner, Kengo is sitting on a meditative state at another corner, Rin is feeding her cat with a cookie on the sofa, A-chan is drinking tea still, Kurugaya is reading a book on the sofa as well, and the same goes for Kanata who is seated on the same seat earlier.

"Say, where did Kyosuke go?" A-chan asked after filling up a cup of tea.

"He said he'll be training himself for a while. Hm, why didn't you want to go with him, Inohara?" Kanata asked without diverting her attention from her book.

"Heh, Kyosuke thinks Tartarus is just a training ground. But if you ask me, there are some things that are best left untouched." Masato said without stopping on his work out.

Kengo opened his eyes upon hearing that. He turned to Masato, "Hmph, I'm surprised to hear that from you. I guess you're not entirely devoid of cognitive functions."

Masato turned to him. "Huh? Cogniwhat now…?" Even though Kengo's statement was a bit insulting, Masato is so much of an idiot that the insult didn't even reach him…

"By the way, I heard-"

_Teeerreet, teeerreet-!_

Before Kurugaya could continue, the console sounded. Kanata stood up and approached the console, she pushed a red button. "Command room. …Is that you, Natsume Kyosuke?"

"_*static* *static* You're not gonna believe this, this thing's huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk, it's chasing me… I'm at the Riverbank, I-What the- W-Wait, G-Gaaauurrgh-!" _Kyosuke's line was cut-off with a loud static.

"""_*gasp*!"""_

The girls gasped at that.

"K-Kyosuke!" Rin stood up from the sofa, agitated.

"Meow!" Her cat is on the sofa still.

Masato put his dumbbells down. "What was that? It sounded like he was in trouble."

"That thing is huge…? What was he referring at?" Kengo asked.

A-chan turned to him. "Duh, it's the dark hour. That means-"

"Kyosuke is under attack by a Shadow!?" Rin asked, agitated.

Everyone else felt alarmed and alerted.

Kanata faced all of them, "Prepare yourselves. Natsume said he's at the Riverbank, and if our suspicion is correct, a battle may be unavoidable." She turned to A-chan, "A-chan, prepare everyone's weapons. Make sure that dorm is secured and make sure Naoe-kun is safe."

A-chan felt nervous for a moment, but she nodded. "R-Right. Be careful!"

…

…At the Riverbank side...

_...tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Riki found himself wandering around here. "Where exactly am I supposed to go?"

"_Grooooaaarr."_

"Huh?" He heard something… a roar… He turned to his left-"Wha…?"

"_Groooaaarrr…"_

"_Groooaaaarr…"_

"_Groooaaaarr…"_

…Monsters are crawling… They're using their arms to drag their bodies to move… They're colored black and greenish… They have red eyes and they're all staring at Riki.

"What… the…" Riki took one step backward-

_Shaarp-!_

"_Other me."_ The voice of his Shadow.

"Huh?" Riki is summoned inside his mind and his Shadow self appeared behind him, "Other me?"

Much like before, the Shadow's back is facing Riki's and he's not facing Riki himself. _"You are now facing the mere fragments of human ego, as they call them. The Shadows. Prepare yourself, other me. And use the given power to you to destroy your enemies... __**Fusion Spell!**__"_

-Everything is engulfed by a blinding light inside Riki's mind.

"Ah." Riki's focus is back to the real world once again. These monsters, the "Shadows", as Shadow Riki referred to them as such, are approaching with menacing expressions.

"_Groooaaarr…"_

"_Grooooaaarrr…"_

"_Groooaaarr…"_

"Ah." Riki just stood on his ground-

"_Use the Fusion Spell, other me._" Shadow Riki's voice is heard._ "That bond that you share with that oaf, Natsume Kyosuke, should help you. Use it!" _

"Ah," Riki felt a soothing light-

_Flaash-!_

A card appeared in a flash of light on his right palm. The Wheel of Fortune Card.

"Ah." He stared at the card, "This is…? The Wheel… of Fortune?"

_Flaash-!_

"Huh?" He turned to his other palm, another card has appeared in a flash of light there. The Fool. "The Fool…"

_Flaassh-!_

_Flaash-!_

Both of the cards he's holding glowed brightly. Then they floated upward and both of them rotated in a spiral manner as they ascended-this is a fusion.

_Sharp-!_

"Fusion… Spell?" Riki said looking up as he watched cards ascend, he felt a sharp sensation and he knew immediately of what is happening… "...With this, I…"

_FLAAASH-!_

The two cards merged.

_Fusion Spell: Infinity!_

_Flaaashh-!_

A barrier formed around Riki. "Infinity." He said looking up still, then he turned to the Shadows in front.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarrr!" _They all lunged towards him-!

_**Block, Block, Block-!**_

The Shadows found themselves unable to reach Riki due to the invisible barrier around him.

"It worked. Hm," Riki readied himself. "Alright…"

_-Flash-!_

He summoned his persona card, it's floating and rotatin in front of him. Then he reached it out with his right hand-

_Flaash-!_

-And he crushed it.

_BLAASSTT-!_

Blue mists burst out of the ground.

"Persona…!" Riki said.

_BLAAST-!_

"_**GROOOOOAAAARR-!**__"_ Seth is summoned. It hovered above,

"Hm," Then Riki extended his arm forward. "**Destroy them.**" He spoke in a combination of his and his Shadow's voices.

"_**GROOOOAAAAARR-!**__"_ Seth obliged to that command.

_*Maragidyne*_

"_**GROOOAAAARR-!**__" _

_***ABLAAAAZZEEE-!* *ABLAAAAAAAAZZEE-!***_

"_Groooaaaarrr-!" _The Shadows were burned to ashes by the wave of flames that Seth summoned.

"…" Riki watched as the flames dispersed,

"_**Grooaarr,**__" _Then Seth disappeared as well.

"Shadows… Hm, I guess my other me wasn't lying about them. But where do I-"

_Sharp-!_

"_I will take this girl…" _ …Riki recognized this voice… It's that same wicked and malevolent voice that heard earlier at his room. _"Komari Kamikita, your soul is mine!"_

_Sharp-!_

"Grk!" Riki touched his forehead in pain as he could no longer hear that voice. "Gr," Then he opened his eyes, "Kamikita… Komari…" He removed his hand from his forehead-

_Tap, tap,tap, tap-!_

-Then he started running at the left direction.

"I have to get to her… Before that monster does! Kamikita-saaan!" He said running at full speed!

…Meanwhile, at the other side of the Riverbank…

_-Tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

"Dammit, dammit, dammit…!" Kyosuke is running away from something huge…

_TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP-!_

This freak of nature, a large Shadow, is using its multiple arms to walk-or run as he is chasing Kyosuke-and he's wielding multiples blades at the same time.

_-tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

"Dammit, what have I ever done to you!?" Kyosuke is already running out of breath as far as he could tell. He can't keep running forever. "Dammit, grr!" He took a detour and he ran at the alley way that is narrow in which the Shadow cannot follow him.

"_GROOOAAAARRR-!" _The Shadow was enraged by that fact as it just stood outside the alley, giving a loud roar.

"Tch, see you later, loser!" Kyosuke mocked the Shadow as he continued running throught he narrow alley way.

_Riiing, riiing, riing-!_

-His cellphone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, where are you!? We can't find your signal anywhere!" _It sounded like Rin's voice. Kyosuke cannot mistake it for someone else.

"I'm at the Riverbank, at the southern side. Anyway, I'm still running, but… Gr, I gotta stop, I'm pretty tired." He stopped running and he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "_huff, huff, huff, _ah. _huff, huff…_"

"_Hey, are you all right?"_

He answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, but I gotta rest here for a while. I'll send you a strong signal so you can detect me, if anything else-"

"_GROOOAAAARRR-!" _

The Shadow is heard from afar.

"_Hey! What was that!?" _It seems Rin is agitated when she heard that roar of the Shadow.

"That was the Shadow. I'll be waiting for you guys here, hurry!"

"_Huh? But-"_ Before Rin could say anything further, Kyosuke hung up.

"_huff, _that damn bastard… What the hell is he doing now…?" He's catching his breath still. "I only hope he can't follow me here in this alley…"

…

…At the middle of the street, at the Southern Riverbank side…

One coffin is standing on the middle of the road…

_-Shaade-!_

-It transformed into a person-Komari.

"Hm," Her eyes are closed. Then she slowly opened them, the first thing she saw is a greenish environment with coffins on the street-there are two of them. Komari blinked twice. "Eh?" Her facial expression is groggy, she looked around and she saw more coffins. The river's color is that of a sea of blood. "Ah… _*gasp!*_" That sight alone was enough for her to be fully awaken. "Wha-Wha-Wha…" She looked around nervously and agitatedly, "Wh-Wh-Where am I!? Where is…" She turned to her left-

_Sharp-!_

"_Komari Kamikita," _An eerie voice called out her name.

"Huh?" Komari heard it, and she seems to be the only one who can hear it.

'_Your life is mine… Your soul… is mine-! GROOOOAAAARRR-!"_

"Gyah…!" Komari felt even more agitated and she immediately looked at her right side-and what she saw was-

-a large monster… coming out of the alley… It has multiple arms that are carrying blades and it's also carrying a mask.

"_*gasp*! Wah… Waa…"_ Komari was terrified at the sight of that monster. And she can't help but-"Gyaaaaahhh-!" Her scream echoed throughout the neighborhood.

…

…From afar…

"Ah!"

"Wah!"

"Huh?"

"What…!?" The group-Rin, A-chan, Kengo and Kanata, heard that scream.

"Wha-What was that!?" A-chan asked, agitated.

"That sounded like… Someone is in trouble!" Kengo said, alarmed.

"Tch," Kanata picked her cellphone from her pocket and she called-"Kurugaya-san! Is there someone else within the vicinity!?"

…

…At the command room…

"_We just heard someone's scream nearby. Is someone else in here!?" _Kanata asked.

"I'm looking on it." Kurugaya is operating the console. "Hey, Inohara, can you check up on the boy for me? We have to make sure he's safe."

"A-Alright! He's at the second floor, right?"

"Naturally. He's a guy, after all. Now hurry! I have to track down Natsume's signal. And it seems there's someone else-Huh?" Just then, Kurugaya detected a signal that is moving. It would seem that someone is running very fast within the vicinity. "What the… Another signal?"

"_What's wrong, Kurugaya?" _Kanata asked.

"_I… I don't know. I'm detecting a signal. It's-"_

…

…Back to Komari…

"_GROOOAAARR-!" _The Shadow is approaching her.

"Gyaaaahh-! S-Someone…!" She's backing away slowly from this monster.

"_Kamikita-san…!"_Someone's voice is heard.

"Huh?" Komari was surprised upon hearing that voice, she turned around to see…

… …_tap, tap, tap, tap… …tap, tap, tap, tap… …tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

"Kamikita-saaan!" It's Riki running at full speed!

"Y-You…" Komari remembered him from last time. Where he saved her from those punks just this morning. "What are you-"

"_GROOOAAARR-!" _The Shadow approached Komari-to the point that it's about to launch an attack on her-!

"Ah," Komari turned her attention back to the Shadow and she immediately realized she's in trouble. The Shadow raised one blade-then it swung it towards Komari-!

"_GROOOOAAAAARRR-!"_

"Gyaaaaaahhh-!" Komari covere herself in terror with her eyes closed.

"Gr, don't you dare to even **TOUCH HER-!**" Riki said as he ran in-between Komari and the Shadow, he said that last part with the combination of his and his Shadow's voice, by the way.

_Flaash-! Flaash-!_

Riki summoned two cards on his palms.

"_GROOOOAAARR-!" _The Shadow is about to hit its target-!

"Fusion Spell: **Infinity!**" Riki exclaimed-

_FLAASH-!_

A barrier formed around Komari.

"_GROOOOAAAARRR-!"_

_**BLOOOOCCCKK-!**_

The Shadow's attack couldn't reach Riki or Komari due to the impregnable barrier. The sound of the screeching blade annoyed Riki since it's so damn loud.

"Gr, why you…" Riki covered his ears since the screeching is so loud.

"_GROOOAAARR-!"_

_**Bloocck! Blooock! Block! Block! Block! Block-!**_

The Shadow didn't stop attacking and it's trying to pierce the barrier with its blades.

"Hm?" Komari opened her eyes and she found herself to be safe and sound. "Eh?" She stopped covering herself and In front of her, Riki is covering his ears due to the sounds of metal being very deafening. "You…"

"Gr, would you stop that already! Try as many as you like and the result will always be the same!" Riki said to the Shadow as he removed his hands from his ears, then-

_Flash-!_

He summoned his persona card in front of him-

_FLASH-!_

He crushed it with his right hand-

_BLAASST-!_

"_**GROOOAAAARR-!**__" _Seth is summoned. It hovered and it turned its attention to the Shadow in front. _"__**Groooaarr!**__"_

_*Myriad Arrows*_

_Tsing, tsing, tsing… __tsing, tsing, tsing, __TSIING-!_

"_GROOOOAAAARRR-!" _ A wave of piercing forces destroyed some of the Shadow's arms and they exploded in the process, the Shadow is also wounded on its middle.

"_**GROOOAAARR-!**__"_

-Riki extended his arm forcefully. _"__**Finish him off, Seth!**__" _He commanded of his persona.

"_**GROOOOOAAAARRR-!**__" _

_*Megidolaon*_

Three massive lights gathered above, then they slowly descended towards the Shadow while condensing altogether-

"Ah..." Komari is watching in awe, this is all so unbelievable and… …awesome. Riki is awesome… She's watching him from behind. She's watching Riki perform- "What is-"

_***BOOOOOOOOMMM-!***_

"_GROOOOAAAARRR-!"_ The Shadow was completely blown away by that attack-All of its remains turned into black mists and they disappeared. The battle is over.

…

…From afar…

"Huh!?" Kyosuke heard that explosion from afar.

…Somewhere else…

"Huh!?" "Wha-!?" "Ah!" "Guah!"

Rin, Kanata, Kengo and A-chan heard that explosion as well.

"Wh-What was that!?" Rin asked.

…

…Back to Riki and Komari…

"_huff, huff, huff. _Ah." Riki is catching is breath.

"_**Groooaar,"**_ Seth disappeared from above.

"Ah…" Komari is completely in awe. The monster is gone… Riki defeated it. "That was… … … Ah…" She smiled brightly like the Sun. "Th-THAT WAS AMAZING!" She exclaimed happily and cheerfully.

…

…Later…

"Augh," Riki knelt on the ground. He's still exhausted from all that excursion, sort of speaking. "You're safe now." He told Komari who is behind him.

"You," Komari went in front of him and she knelt down as well, they're facing each other. "What was that? There was that dragon and-and-and-"

"Ah, it's… complicated." Riki said slightly looking down. "I'll explain… later…"

"Hm, you can tell about it all you want. Either way, this is now the second time huh?"

"Eh?" Riki slightly raised his head. "A second… time?"

"Hm," Komari nodded. "This is now the second time that you rescued me. From those bullies and now… from that monster."

"Oh, I… see." He said with his eyes looking slightly downward on the left side. "Hm, well," He tried to raise his body- "Gurk!" But he couldn't.

"Ah! You better be careful." Komari said as she placed her hands on his shoulders to support him.

"Ah, I'm tired…"

"Hm, yeah, I can tell that by looking at you. Say… Do you think I should give you a reward for rescuing me this second time…?"

"Eh?" Riki looked at Komari. "Hm, you don't have to do that."

"No, not thanking is a crime! I should give you something as reward!" Komari insisted.

"Ah…" Riki sheepishly looked down at his left side, it seems Komari is pretty adamant about giving him something in return for saving her this second time. "Well, you can do as you wish, I guess." He said not looking at her.

"Alright! Well then…" She said as she put an index finger on her chin. "How about…" …She placed her hands on Riki's cheek, grabbing his face.

"Eh?" He is forced to look at her. Then… She leaned closer… closer… … …_chu. _"…!" …He got kissed! On the lips.

"_Hmm, hmm," _

"Hmm, hmm…!" Riki couldn't process immediately what's going on, but the taste of her lips is like orange, and he feels… tired, even more tired than before.

"_Hmm, hmm, hmmm~"_

"Hmm… hm…" Riki's eyes are becoming heavy now…

…_chu…_

Komari broke the kiss.

She let go of Riki's cheeks. "Hehe," She sheepishly laughed with her own cheeks blushing red.

"Ah…" Riki is slightly looking down, he can't look at her like this. "I… am… ah…" Then he started to lose all of his energy all at once-He fell unconcious.

"Ah! H-Hey! A-Are you okay!? H-Hey, whoever you are, I don't know your name yet, but…" Komari shook his body. "Hey, come on, answer me!"

…_tap, tap, tap, tap!_

…_tap, tap, tap, tap!_

…_tap, tap,tap, tap!_

"Hey, what's going on-Huh?" The group, Rin, A-chan, Kanata and Kengo, arrived at the scene. A-chan is the first to speak up.

"Huh?" Kanata saw Riki unconcious with Komari shaking him.

"Ah."

"Wha…" The next ones to react are Rin and Kengo.

"N-Naoe!" 'Naoe!"

"…" Riki could hear the voices of everyone from afar… Then… There was only… …darkness, afterwards…

End of Chapter 3

**Note: If you must know, the scenes with Komari are reflecting the scenes in Persona 3 where Minato saved Yukari from the Magician Shadow. I'll stop here for now and see if I will get any reviews at all. I might get motivated to continue this if I receive some. Well, I hope you have enjoyed this. Farewell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Busters: Persona**

**Chapter 4: Hostile Take Over**

…Inside Riki's Psyche…

"Agh… Ah…" Riki slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a gray colored place where there is nothing but gray color everywhere… Then that gray color turned dark, but it's not completely dark here…

…_shaaaadddeeee…_

…_shaaadddeee…_

…Then a lot of rectangular shaped mirrors appeared hovering about. They appeared out of nowhere as if they've been here from the start and that they were invisible for the whole time.

"Huh?" Riki looked about at his surrounding, "This place is…"

"_So you're finally awake." _A hollowed sounding of Riki's voice is heard.

"Huh?"

-Then all of the sudden, Shadow Riki is being shown in all of those rectangular shaped mirrors.

"Other… me?"

"_Can you heed my voice clearly? You became unconcious after you have used the Fusion Spell for the second time. Hmph, but I suppose it is nothing to worry about. So simply calm yourself…" _Shadow Riki crossed his arms together. _"By the way…"_

"Hm?"

"_How long do you plan to lie still there?"_

"Huh? Oh, r-right." Riki stood up straight and dusted himself off. Then he turned to the mirrors about, "What happened after… after…" He remembered defeating that huge Shadow and saving Komari…

"_Things have improved ever since you defeated that abomination. But the time for our conversation is short, so I'll be clear… Don't overdo your own body, and act on your own volition. That is all." _Shadow Riki disappeared from the mirrors, they're all blank again.

…_shaaaaaaaaddddddeeee…_

Then it became very dark in this place, only Riki can be seen now…

"I… What?" Then he himself is engulfed by the darkness… "I… feel… sleepy…" …Those were his last words before silence took over…

…

…

…At the command room…

"Hng, ah…" Riki once again opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw is the ceiling of a room that he's not familiar with. "Ah… Ah." His expression tells that he's fully awake, and he found himself lying on a sofa. He raised his body up, "This place is…" He said looking around. The one thing that caught his interest greatly is the huge monitor in front. "Hm? A… computer?"

-The door opened, it seems Kanata has brought a tray of food.

"Hm? Ah, Naoe-kun!"

"Hm? Futaki…-san?"

Kanata approached Riki and put the tray down on the table in front of Riki.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, placing a hand on his forehead and then placing a hand on her own forehead.

"Huh? Uh, y-yeah."

"Hm, I see." She removed her hands from their foreheads. "It doesn't seem like your temperature is high or that it's something that cannot be compared to my own temperature, so I suppose I could assume you are well."

"A… Ah. Where… Where am I?" He asked, looking about at this room that he's not familiar with.

"Ah… This place is…"

-The door opened, Rin is at the door, she didn't came in, but she is taking a peek from there without opening the door widely…

"Futaki-san, is he-Huh?" Then she saw Riki to be awake. "Ah! Y-You're awake!"

"Hm? Oh, R-Rin-san."

"Rin-san, please call the others. We will begin our meeting in this very room." Kanata turned to Riki as she said that, "We will explain everything we can for you, Naoe-kun." She then bowed in an apologetic manner. "I apologize for not telling you about this much earlier, but we will disclose everything to you now."

"Huh?" Riki blinked, "Disclose…?"

…

…Later…

…A long table has been presented on the middle, Kanata is sitting at the middle end with Riki sitting at the opposite side across her.

"Um, what exactly… are you going to tell me?" Riki asked.

"Hm, we will explain everything as soon as-"

-The door opened, a lot of people came in.

"Hm? Oh, Riki!" Kyosuke exclaimed joyously at the sight of Riki.

"Naoe!" "Oh, it's that one guy!" A-chan and Masato exclaimed joyously.

"Everyone…" Riki is eyeing everyone on the door.

"Hm, I see you have awakened, boy." Kurugaya said.

"Hello, Naoe Riki." Mio said without much emotion.

"Huh?" Riki remembered her from the school assembly at the auditorium. "You are…"

"Hm?" Kurugaya turned to Mio, then to Riki once more. "Ara? Have you met before?"

"Oh, well… Y-Yeah, I suppose so."

"Hm," Mio nodded. "At the school assembly. He picked up my handkerchief by chance and returned it to me."

"Oh, a gentleman, I see." Kengo said eyeing Riki. "You're an honorable, decent person, I see."

"Eh?"

…

…Everyone is seated at the seats provided on the sides of the table.

"Very well. We will now begin our meeting regarding our case with Naoe Riki-kun." Kanata said, commencing the meeting in-session.

Upon saying that, everyone turned to Riki.

"Before we proceed, however," Kanata picked her cellphone from her pocket and dialed someone. She waited for the other line to pick up, and when they answered-"Hello? It's me. I would like of you to bring Kamikita Komari to the command room. We have something to discuss with her."

'Kamikita-san?' Riki thought.

"Hm, it's that cute girl that the boy rescued from that huge Shadow, yes?" Kurugaya asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. She was escorted by Futaki-san and Nishizono-san after that fight…"

"We took her somewhere safe. Then we planned to explain everything to her once Naoe-san has recovered." Mio explained passively.

"Hm, I see." Kurugaya said. She then turned to Riki. "You are brave, boy. To risk your life for that girl… Hm, you may be more than I thought." She said giving a somewhat michievous expression.

Riki sweat dropped at that. "Uh, I… I guess?"

"Well anyway, it's good to see you awake, Riki. We were surprised when we found out that you went outside during the dark hour and then you saved that girl from harm." Kyosuke said.

"Eh? The… dark hour?"

Upon Riki asking that, Kanata has finished her phone call and she put her cellphone away, "We will explain that now. Now then..." She placed both of her hands on the table. "Naoe-kun, to begin with, would you believe me if I told you that day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"…" Riki was indeed confused by that question. "Excuse me?"

"Haha, I'm not surprised by your reaction." A-chan said, chuckling. "But you already experienced this twice now, you know."

"That's right, boy. You must have noticed the signs during your first day here. Futaki mentioned that you arrived prior to the end of the dark hour during your first day." Kurugaya said.

"Ah," Riki remembered the greenish environment and all of those coffins about. "You mean…"

"Surely you've already seen those coffins on the street, there was nothing working-no electric devices or equipment functioning and the surrounding was green in color, right?" Kyosuke said.

"Coffins… Nothing was working…" Riki said recalling his first day, and then the time when he rescued Komari… "What was… going on?"

"That was the dark hour. A time period hidden from one day and the next." Kanata said.

"Hidden?"

"Hm," She nodded. "I suppose you can think of it as something that no ordinary person is aware of. But the dark hour is very real, it occurs each night-at midnight. It will happen tonight and every night to come."

"Ah." Now that surprised Riki.

"I know it's all of a sudden, but it's true. Heh, I was scared too when I first learned of it." Masato said being understanding of Riki's position.

"Hmhm," Kengo nodded. "Fear not, though. You have comrades who will guide you in the right way."

"Hey, don't give him more hard time than it is." Rin said to the two guys who spoke up.

"Uh no, it is all right." Riki said. He slightly looked down on the table, "So you mean to tell me that… Those previous nights that I experienced… are… supernatural phenomenon?"

"Yup, you got it." Kyosuke said. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you."

"Kyosuke! He just learned of it! Don't say it like it's a natural thing for those who are new to it." Rin said.

"Hm," Kurugaya nodded, then she turned to Riki. "Are you shocked? Are you afraid?"

Riki slightly raised his head. "No, it's just… Well…"

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to collect all of your thoughts together just yet. But be assured that we will offer you our protection and our guidance in this entire ordeal." Kanata assured. She turned to everyone around her, "Are we all in agreement to this?"

"""Yeah!""" "Sure thing." "No problem." "Okay."

Everyone said while nodding. Then they all turned to Riki.

"Well, Riki, we'll give you enough time to think about this." Kyosuke said. "But for now…" He formed a serious expression. "Let us discuss about those monsters that you defeated."

"Eh?" Riki recalled those "Shadows" that he fought and defeated. "Monsters?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Those nasty things that appear only during the dark hour." Masato said.

"Normal people don't realize the dark hour exists, but there is also another factor that they are oblivious at aside from that." Kengo said. "You've seen them, yes? Those creatures that you defeated… We call them "Shadows". They only appear during the time period when the dark hour occurs and they attack anyone who is not among those who have transmogrified into a coffin."

"Eh? Trans… mogrified? Wait… Are you saying that those coffins are…?" Riki said getting into a conclusion…

"Ah." Kurugaya nodded. "They are people who are sleeping… perhaps. I'm not sure what kind of state they are on other than they are oblivious of the things around them when the dark hour is in session."

"Hmhm," A-chan nodded. "But there's no need for us to worry about them except…" She slightly looked down when she said the last part.

"Recently, the Shadows have been able to transform people back into their human forms and they have attacked those people." Kanata informed. "That girl, Kamikita Komari, may have joined the list of victims who were attacked when they were active during the dark hour had you not intervened, Naoe-kun."

"Transform… people back into their… human forms?" Riki asked.

"Ah. Only us who have the power to fight Shadows are safe during the dark hour." Kyosuke said. "While those who don't have that power… …might end up being devoured by the Shadows that lurk during the dark hour." He said darkly.

"Power?"

Kanata stood up. "That power that you used… We call it, "Persona". It is something that we ourselves use to fight those monsters-the Shadows-and it is something you yourself can use to protect yourself and those around you."

Kyosuke himself stood up, "Yeah. Which pretty much means that we're the only ones-Well, plainly speaking, it's all up to us." Everyone else, with the exception of Kanata, nodded on that. Then they all turned to Riki. "It's our job to fight them as persona-users."

"Persona-users…?" Riki asked.

"Ah." He nodded. "That's what we refer to ourselves. Long story short, we have banded together to achieve one simple goal: to eradicate the Shadows and to protect the world from them."

"Hm," Kanata nodded. "That is why… Naoe-kun," She turned to A-chan who nodded and picked up a briefcase below the table. She put it down on the table and opened it. Inside are a communicator, an armband and a medal of some sort. Kanata turned back to Riki. "What we are saying is… We would like of you to join us. We've prepared these for you. We like you to lend us your support, Naoe-kun." She said looking at him earnestly.

"…" Riki is speechless.

…_shaaaaadddeee…_

…Riki found himself to be inside his psyche again, it's all dark here. And the rectangular shaped mirrors are hovering about again.

"_It seems the time has come."_ Shadow Riki's voice sounded.

'…Other me.'

Shadow Riki is shown in all of those mirrors.

"_The time has come, other me. These people will benefit at your presence, and the same can be said about their own existences being a boon for you. Now, take responsibility and lead these people to enlightenment. Let the gentle touch of your darkness be spread… Other me."_

"Hey, aren't we pushing him a bit in making a decision so soon?" Rin said feeling like they're forcing Riki to make a difficult decision rashly.

"...Okay."Riki said in a low tone.

"Hm?"

"Hm?" Both Kanata and Kyosuke heard him though.

Riki looked up at Kanata, "I will join you." He said with firmness.

"See? We can-Huh?" Rin couldn't finish what she intended to say as she was surprised by what Riki said as she turned to him with a surprised expression. "Wha… What did you say? You… You're just okay with that?"

Riki turned to her and nodded, "I will do what I can to fit in." He said having a serious expression.

"...Hm," Kanata smiled earnestly. "Thank you. I'm sorry if we're being rash a bit in making you choose a difficult decision. We'll do what we can to guide you, I promise." She said giving her word with a promising nod.

The others smiled as they looked at Riki.

"Welcome aboard. This is your first time, but I imagine that we'll all have fun in the end." Kyosuke said.

"Hey, don't be shy around here. We're all in this together, right?" Masato said cheerfully.

"Hm, another comrade has joined us. It's a nice change of air in the environment." Kengo said.

A-chan turned to Kanata. "Well, Kanata? Aren't we going to give Naoe his permanent key?"

Kanata turned to her and nodded, "Yes." She then picked up a key from her pocket, she turned to Riki. "Naoe-kun, about your proper accommodations…"

…

…Outside Riki's room…

Riki, Rin and Kyosuke arrived here altogether.

"Looks like this will be your permanent room from now on." Rin said.

"Yeah. With you being part of the group, you'll just have to do your part regarding the Shadows. We usually hang out at my room-Oh, me, Kengo and Masato, that is. Rin is not allowed there."

Rin turned to Kyosuke with an annoyed expression. "Of course I'm not. It's a guy's room."

"Hm," Riki nodded. "Well, I think I'll go rest-"

"Hey, you guys!" A-chan's voice is heard at the hall.

They all turned to her as she ran towards them.

"Hm? A-chan, what is it?" Kyosuke asked.

"We're meeting Kamikita-san. She's at the entrance door right now. We also explained about what we just told Naoe-kun at the command room."

Everyone was surprised at that.

"Kamikita Komari-san?" Riki asked.

A-chan nodded. "Yeah, come on."

…

…At the entrance/exit door…

Riki, Rin, Kyosuke, A-chan and Kanata are present here.

Kanata nodded in approval of everyone's presence. "Good. All of you are here." She then turned to the door. "Kamikita-san, you may come in now."

"Y-Yes! Ooh, this is kinda heavy…" A voice behind the door said.

Then the door opened and Komari came in pulling an heavy luggage.

"Ah…" Riki is surprised to see her. "K-Kamikita-san."

"Hm?" She stopped pulling her stuff as she turned to Riki. "Ah." It seems she herself is surprised.

"…" Riki doesn't know what to say-

"You-" She turned to face him. "I-It's you! I'm so glad!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Uwah!" Riki, as well the others, was surprised by her action. What a bold girl.

"Haha, I'm so glad. You suddenly fell unconcious last time."

Everyone else, with the exception of Riki, sweat dropped.

"Ah… She has courage." Rin commented in a murmuring tone.

"Ohh… Naoe-kun, she's quite taken with you!" A-chan teased.

Riki blushed a bit. "K-Kamikita-san, c-come on…"

Komari let go of Riki. "Haha, but I'm really glad you're okay."

"Kamikita-san," Kanata addressed her and she turned to Kanata. "You are aware of your own position by joining us, yes? Naoe-kun didn't join us out of a whim, are you certain that you wish to join?"

Komari nodded, giving her answer. "Hm, I understand."

"…? Huh? But wait... Does this mean… Kamikita-san is also a persona-user?" Riki asked, looking at Komari.

Kanata nodded at Riki. "That is correct. We recently discovered that she has the potential."

"Well, in that case, have you already gave her the evoker, Futaki?" Kyosuke asked.

She nodded at Kyosuke. "Yes, and we have already tested her ability."

"It was a surprise, haha." Komari said sweetly. She turned to Riki, Rin and Kyosuke. "But I won't be alone, right? Then I don't have to be afraid." She then personally turned to Riki only. "Haha, and I'll be with you, so I'm not afraid."

Riki blushed at that while everyone else, with the exception of A-chan who seems to be squealing to herself due to Komari's rather aggressive approach of intimacy, sweat dropped at that.

"Straight and into the point, huh?" Kyosuke said.

_**FLASH-!**_

"…!" Riki could hear a voice ringing in his mind,

_**Flash-! Flash-! Flash-! Flash-! Flash-!**_

-Multiple cards appeared in his mind: The Fool, The Fortune, The Hanged Man, The Tower and The Lovers.

"_You have created The Fool, The Fortune, The Hanged Man, The Tower and The Lovers Social Links, other me. Impressive, for you to be able to form multiple bonds in such a simultaneous time. Take heed that they shall lead you to the path of enlightenment." _

'…Social Links?'

"_Ah. But this is not the time to discuss about such things, go forth and enjoyt the night, other me…"_ Shadow Riki's voice faded away after saying that…

"Well, Kamikita, let's take your stuff to your room." Rin said.

"Yes. Natsume, Rin-san, Naoe-kun, will you help Kamikita?"

""Yes."" "Sure thing."

…

…

…The next day, at the school gate…

The group-with the exception of Kanata and A-chan-have just passed through the school gate and they're heading for the main lobby building.

"I have something to report-Futaki-san would like for us to gather at the command room after school."Mio reported without much emotion as they walked.

"Hm, what kind of meeting are we having?" Kurugaya asked.

"After what happened last night, maybe it has something to do with that big, nasty Shadow?" Masato asked.

"Hm, so you're not completely devoid of cognitive functions after all." Kengo said feeling impressed a bit at Masato's guess.

"Hm?" …And again, he didn't even know that he's been insulted so he didn't felt insulted or angry as they continued walking.

"This is my first time being a persona-user, and-Oh, but the most simple way of summoning a persona is by using that evoker… gun, right?" Komari asked while pondering as she walked.

"It's not really a gun. But yeah, we use that to call out our personas." Kyosuke informed. "But of course…" Everyone turned to Riki…

"Hm?" He wondered why everyone stared at him as they continued walking.

"You didn't use an evoker when you summoned yours, did you, boy?" Kurugaya asked.

"Ah." Now Riki realized it, 'Now that I think about it…'

_Flashback_

…At the command room…

Everyone is still here, and before the meeting is adjourned as Kanata discussed about Riki's accommodations-

"I understand, Futaki-san. I'll be staying in my current room."

"Hm," Kanata nodded. "By the way, Naoe-kun, before I forget this…" She picked up her evoker gun from her gun scabbard that is on the left side of her waist. "This is called an Evoker," She said holding the Evoker, "we use it to summon our personas. But in your case…" She put the Evoker down on the table, "you did not use an evoker to summon your persona, yes?"

"""Eh?"""

Everyone became curious at that.

"…" Riki remembered that he simply crushes a persona card to summon his persona, "Yes. I did it by… well…"

"""…?"""

Everyone is looking at him curiously.

"…" Riki is slightly looking down, pondering. Then he slightly raised his head to face the others. "I will show you."

…

_Flash_-!

-Riki has summoned a persona card and he has crushed it on his right palm.

_BLASST_-!

"_**GROOOOOAAAAAARRR-!**__"_

""Ah!""

""_*gasp!*""_

"Whoa!" "Ah!"

Everyone reacted differently as Riki summoned Seth.

"_**GROOOOAAAR**__" _

_Flash-!_

Then Seth disappeared right afterwards.

-Everyone in this room is in awe.

"That's how I summon my persona." Riki stated.

"""…"""

Everyone turned to each other, then they turned back to Riki.

"Wow. I've never summoned my persona like that." Kyosuke said. "You're really something."

"Yeah, you're-" "Wow, that's awesome," "how did you-"

Everyone else seem to be impressed as much as Kyosuke is.

_End of Flashback_

…at the lockers…

Everyone has arrived here. They're putting stuff into their lockers-

"Well then, see you guys later." Kyosuke said as he took his leave.

"""Ah.""" "See ya, Kyosuke."

"Yosh, time to go to class." Masato said, putting stuff into his locker.

"I have something to take care of at the kendo field. I'll take my leave, too." Kengo took his leave as well.

Everyone watched him leave, "Kendo?" Riki asked.

"Ah. He's part of the Kendo club of the school. But he's also a member of our own club, Little Busters." Rin said. "Well, let's get going." Rin closed her lockers after saying that and everyone else did the same and they all left.

…

…

…Later that night, at the command room…

-The door opened, everyone came in and they took their respective seats. Kanata sat at her usual seat, which is the same seat as before, and Riki's seat became that of the one across her at the opposite side. He sat there.

"Thank you for coming. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Everyone nodded and they sat in a comfortable position.

"For a long time, our group consists only of me, A-chan, Kyosuke and the other members of Little Busters. That makes us six in total until recently, Kurugaya Yuiko joined us after we discovered her potential. The same can be said about Nishizono Mio-kun. Then our latest new members are, of course, Naoe Riki and Kamikita Komari."

Everyone turned to those latest new members.

Komari giggled sweetly as she waved hi at the others. Riki simply waved at them with a friendly expression.

"Hm," Kanata nodded, then they all turned their attention back to the matter in hand. "Therefore, starting tonight and every other night to come, I would like for us to commence our exploration of Tartarus."

""Hm?"" Both Riki and Komari were confused at that.

"Tar… tarus?" Komari asked.

"Oh right, sorry we didn't tell you." Kyosuke apologized. "Tartarus, you see, is… Hm, perhaps you can think of it as a Shadow nest. It's where a lot of them can be found."

"Shadow… nest?"

"You mean… it's where they're coming from?" Riki asked.

"Beats me. It's something that we'll have to find out ourselves."

"Hm," Kanata nodded. "Then, as we are to agree on what to do, we shall go there before midnight tonight."

…

…

…Later, before midnight, at the school gate…

Everyone has arrived here.

"Well,we're here." Masato stated.

"It's almost time…" Kengo said.

Kanata checked the time on her cellphone, "Just wait a few seconds… It's almost midnight…"

…_tick… tock… tick… tock… tick-Sharp!_

…_Shhhaaaaaaaaaaadddddddeeeee..._

…The environment became greenish in color, the water near the sidewalk became red as blood…

"So… this is the dark hour." Riki said staring at the sky.

"Hm," Komari is staring at him. Then she herself turned her gaze at the green sky.

"That's not something you should look at. Take a look. At our school." Kyosuke said, looking at the school campus along with the others.

""Hm?""

Both Riki and Komari turned their gazes to the school campus.

...

…..

…

…_**Reeeeeeedddddddgggghhhcccctttt-!**_

Suddenly, the entire campus is covered with red fog**(Note: a reference of the red fog in Persona 4: Arena Ultimax)** and it became much more thicker afterwards.

"Ah!" Komari exclaimed at the development in front, she covered her mouth with both hands in shock and surprise.

"Ah." Riki is staring at what is transpiring in front of him with his mouth slightly opened.

"It begins." Kyosuke said in a serious tone.

"Hm," Rin, who is beside Kyosuke, nodded.

-The school is completely engulfed by the red fog. But you can hear some condensing and colliding sounds coming from within the fog.

_...__**Reeeeeeeddddddddggggghhhcctt**__**-!**_

-Soon after, the fog cleared and the school campus is no longer present. Replacing it is some sort of spiral-like portal that is very huge, that is the size of the campus itself, and it's mesmerizing in its appearance. It's on the ground and it's largely wide.

""Ah!""

Both Riki and Komari exclaimed.

"This is Tartarus. A path-a portal-that leads to a long series of stairways once you enter it. What lies beyond there is something we will have to discover ourselves." Kanata stated.

Riki turned to Kanata, "A long series of… stairways?"

"Hm," She nodded.

"Well, you'll see for yourself once we enter." Kyosuke said. "Come on, let's get a move on."

"""Ah."""

The others said. They all moved forward-

"Come on, Naoe." Masato said, gently pushing Riki forward.

"Y-Yeah."

"Come on, Kamikita-san." Kengo did the same to Komari.

"H-Hm," She nodded as she is gently pushed forward.

…Since the two of them are new at this kind of thing, both Kengo and Masato are assigned to watch over them-give them a gentle push if necessary.

…Everyone entered this very wide portal that leads to-

…

…Tartarus, first block…

-As everyone entered, they found themselves in a place that is dark and a long series of stairways lie before them, just like what Kanata stated.

"This is it. This is only the first block. We have already explored some of the depths of this block before you two came along." Kanata said to Riki and Komari without looking at them as she is staring forward.

Kyosuke stepped forward, "Well, we just came here to take a peek. This will be our first time exploring it, too. Hm," He smirked, "Kinda exciting huh? Going into the unknown, exploring the depths of this hellhole, and we can all come out laughing like youthfull people."

""Yeah!""

Both A-chan and Masato cheered with raised fists upward.

"Yeah, we can all have fun here!" A-chan said without putting down her fist.

"Yeah," Masato punched his palm, feeling excited. "well, should we get going?"

"This isn't a game, so don't treat this lightly." Kanata reminded them, she turned around to face the others. "As much as you would like to participate in this activity, Natsume, you won't be joining us for tonight."

"Huh!?" Kyosuke was surprised at that. "Why not?"

"You just got hurt the other night."

"Yeah, that huge Shadow managed to hurt your elbow. Don't overdo it, Kyosuke." Rin said.

"Tch," Kyosuke grunted, turning his gaze to his left with a downcast gaze. "Fine, fine." He then turned to Riki. "Sorry Riki, but I won't be able to guide you in the expedition."

"Hm. Ah." That's Riki's only respond.

"I will handle that. Kamikita-san, you would have to come as well. You must be familiarized with our activities here." Kanata said.

"Hm," Komari nodded. "I understand."

"Hm," Kanata nodded in return, she turned to A-chan. "A-chan, set up our equipment. Go ahead and inspect the perimeter and report if anything has changed."

"Roger that~" She said as she gave a playful salute.

Kanata went to the corner and everyone else started moving about-

"Alright, gather up, guys." Kyosuke said, giving off some kind of aura that makes people follow his command, much as his charisma to lead.

The others gathered around him-

"Since I won't be tagging along for the fun, we're gonna have to appoint someone as leader." He said inspecting everyone and trying to judge their standings-

"Hm? Leader? One of us? But Kyosuke, you're our only-"

"Yeah. You're the only one capable of leading us." Kengo cut off Masato as he said that.

"Hey, I was going to say that!"

"Huh, didn't I told you guys already that you guys will have to stand on your own two feet every once in a while?" Kyosuke said, raising an eyebrow which silenced both Kengo and Masato. "Okay, now… Who wants to be leader?"

-Everyone looked at each other.

'Leader, huh.' Riki thought.

_Sharp-!_

"Hmngh," He felt a sharp sensation on his head which caused a slight pain,

"_You will lead your subjects to their enlightenment. Go forth and spread the gentle touch of darkness, other me." _Shadow Riki's voice is heard in Riki's mind.

_Sharp-!_

"Hmngh," Riki touched his forehead due to the stinging pain he's feeling.

"Hm?" Mio noticed him grimacing, "Are you well?"

"Hngh, a-ah." He nodded as he removed his hand from his forehead. "I'll be fine." He assured.

"…" Mio simply nodded.

"I'll be happy to take leadership if none of you are willing." Kurugaya said volunteering for leadership.

"No, I think I know someone who could lead you all and could make this team of ours become more stronger." Kyosuke said with a mystifying aura emanating around him. He then gave a piercing gaze towards Riki.

"Hm?" Riki became curious of that stare.

Kyosuke gestured towards Riki, "Riki, you're in charge."

"Ah." Riki was caught off-guard and was very surprised at that.

"""Huh!?"""

The others themselves were greatly surprised by Kyosuke's declaration.

"Kyosuke, you're saying…" Masato said in disbelief while not averting his eyes from Riki.

"Ah," Kyosuke nodded. "I'm assigning the leadership of Little Busters to Riki, it will only be temporarily. But who knows…" He said that last part in a murmuring tone as he observed Riki, 'Maybe he'll take my place now…'

"…" Riki himself seems to be a little fazed by Kyosuke's declaration. Then…

…_shaaaaaaaddddeee…_

"…" He found himself inside his own psyche-it's all dark here and his shadow reflection is colored red. Then that colored red shadow began to form into something… different. It doesn't reflect Riki's own shape and appearance anymore, but-

"_Naoe Riki, you should take the leadership role. You will find it to be quite very pleasing should you accept, and fear not, for you will have the dominion over the darkness about you." _Shadow Riki's voice said as the shadow reflection of Riki became very large and it's… draconic from the way it has shaped itself… is this Seth?

"Huh?" Riki looked at his shadow reflection on his left side- "This is…"

"_You are darkness, Naoe Riki. And the darkness… is you. Gentleness of Darkness, hahahahaha." _The shadow reflection became smaller and smaller… then it seems to have merged with Riki.

…_shaaaaaadddddeeee…_

"…" Riki found his focus to be back on the real world.

"Well? Are you fine with this, Riki?" Kyosuke asked for Riki's answer regarding Riki himself being declared as leader.

Mio slightly raised her hand, "If I may have a say in this, I would say…" She lowered her hand. "He's not suited to be one."

"Hm," Kurugaya nodded. "I agree with her. This may be more than you can handle, boy."

"Ah, ah. Sorry, Naoe, but I don't you can handle it." Masato himself seems to agree with the two girls.

"Ah." Kengo nodded as well. "You shouldn't take burdens that you cannot handle."

"…" Rin is looking at Riki, feeling uncertain. "You know… It's not like we're looking down on you, we just-Huh?"

Riki raised his hands to give the gesture of assurance-"You don't have to mince words into this, Rin-san." He has a very serious expression on his face, he lowered his hands. "I don't expect you all to believe that I can handle this, but…" He took some steps forward-"That's a good thing." He stopped after saying that.

"""Hm?"""

The others looked at him curiously.

"Hm," Kyosuke smirked, he seems to know where this is going. "Well, what will you do then, Riki?"

"…" Riki turned to Kyosuke with his very serious expression still there, then he turned to the others. "I don't want you all to believe in me if you don't want to, but…" He raised one index finger forward… "I like it if we don't expect anything from each other. That will only be getting in the way," He forms a somewhat darker expression now.

"Ah." Mio took one step backward, as if feeling some kind of aura around him. "…"

"Hm," Riki formed a bit more darker expression as he put down his hand. "We're going to go there, with you guys doing whatever you wish." He said as he went for the stairways. Kanata is also there, it seems she has been waiting for the group to finish their discussion. Riki approached her.

"Are you firm enough to take the leadership role, Naoe-kun?"

Riki eyed her with those dark, serious expression. "Of course."

"…Hm," She nodded in approval and she picked up a rapier from the equipment box that is on the ground. She handed it to Riki, "This is your weapon. Rapiers have been known to be carried by those who lead others. This will be the sign of your leadership, Natsume has also wielded this, and so am I, and now, you will also wield this."

"…" Riki took the blade with one hand. He sized it up before lowering it.

-The others watched him, then Kyosuke turned around to face the others.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and grab your weapons. We're not gonna be here all night. Remember, the dark hour might end soon and we won't want to be here when that happens, right?"

…Everyone turned to each other, then they turned back to Kyosuke and nodded.

…

…Soon enough, everyone was geared up.

Rin's choice of weapon is a naginata. **(Note: A reference of FemProtagonist of P3, I suppose.) **

Komari is using a knife.

Kurugaya wields a katana.

Mio is wielding a gun, in which she seems to know how to use it.

Masato is wielding two knuckles on his fists.

Kengo wields a long sword.

"Hm," Kanata nodded in approval as she saw everyone to be ready. "Very well, commence." She ordered.

…

…Later, at the stairways…

…_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…Everyone is climbing down the stairways before them. …It's very deep below, one can wonder just how far these spiral stairways go.

"…" Riki is being followed by everyone else, so far, nothing has happened.

"_Can you hear me? It's Futaki Kanata."_

"Ah, Futaki-san. Anything to report?" Kurugaya asked as they continued walking.

"_Yes… You will soon encounter some Shadows. I am not certain of their numbers, so be cautious." _

"Hm, roger that."

"Leave the strong ones to us, we have dealt with the Shadows before you two entered our group." Mio said to Komari before turning to Riki.

"No way." Riki responded simply.

"…" Mio felt a bit overwhelmed by that respond.

"Boy, Mio-kun and I have dealt with the Shadows before and we have more experience in this than you are. You don't have to prove yourself to our eyes." Kurugaya said.

-Riki stopped on his pace. "Stop." He ordered of everyone.

"""Hm?"""

Everyone stopped as he ordered, but they all have curious expressions on their face.

"What's up? Why are you-" Before Masato could continue-

"_Groooaaarrr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaaarrr!" _Multiple Shadows ahead! They're the same ones that Riki encountered during that night when he saved Komari. They're smaller ones.

"Kyah!" Komari shrieked upon seeing them, she covered her mouth with her left hand. "These are… Shadows?"

"Ah, leave them to us!" Kurugaya said, ready for battle.

"Gr, we're fighting, too!" Rin said holding her naginata tightly.

"Yeah, let's do this." Masato said with his fists ready.

"Hm, here we go." Kengo said holding his sword steadily in front.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

Two Shadows charged towards Riki-

_Bang-! Bang-!_

Two bullets stopped them on their advance, it seems Mio opened fire at them.

"Hiya!"

_Sliice-!_

Kurugaya stepped forward and sliced the first one in half-

"Aarrghh…!" Then she pointed her Evoker to the left side of her forehead-

_Bang-! BLAAST-!_

-Blue mists burst out of the ground and Leanan Sidhe is summoned.

"Ahh…" She let out a breath of ice-

_*Mabufula*_

_-Freeeze, freeze-!_

Two Shadows were frozen solid.

Komari watched how this transpired, "Wow."

"Don't let your guard down." Rin told her. "I want to help, too." Rin said as she pointed her Evoker to the right side of her forehead, "Persona!"

_Bang-! BLAAST-!_

"Nya! Nya!" Nekomata is summoned.

_*Maragi* _

_-__**Ablaaaazeee, Ablaaaaazee!**_

Two more Shadows were defeated by Rin.

"Heh, too easy. I'll go for it, too!" Masato said getting pumped up.

"I'll go, too." Kengo said calmly.

Masato pointed his Evoker to the right side of his forehead-"Persona! Let's go, Oumitsunu!"

_Bang-! BLAAST-!_

The statue-like guardian, Oumitsunu, is summoned. "Huargh!"

"Crush them all!" Masato exclaimed with one fist extended forward-!

"I'll join you." Kengo went into action, he pointed his Evoker to the left side of his forehead-"Persona! Come forth, Jikokuten!"

_Bang-! BLAAST-!_

Jikokuten, the protector, is summoned.

"Let's go, Kengo!"

"Hm," Kengo nodded.

""Persona!""

Both Masato and Kengo exclaimed.

-Oumitsunu and Jikokuten stood together-

"Huargh!"

"Huwooh!"

_*Deathbound* *Hassohappa*_

_*POW-!* *Pow, pow, pow-!* *BAAM-!*_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!" _ Five Shadows were defeated by that combined attack.

"Wow." Komari is amazed by what her friends can do.

"Kamikita, don't just stand there. You should attack, too." Rin told Komari.

"Hm, okay."

"_Groooaar!"_

"_Grooaaarr!"_ Two Shadows remain.

"Ahh…" Komari took a deep breath, "Ahh…" Then she exhaled it, and she pointed her Evoker to her forehead.

"_Grooaaarr!"_

"_Grooaaarr!" _The two remaining Shadows charged towards her-!

"Komari!" "Komari_-_chan!"

Mio and Kurugaya exclaimed.

_Bang-! BLAAST-!_

"Weehee!" A Pixie is summoned by Komari. "Greeezzzccht-!" It yelled out something…

_*Mazio*_

_*-Elec**Elec-**-Shoock, Shooock-**boom!*_

The Shadows were defeated before they could reach Komari.

"Ah." Komari smiled, realizing that she has defeated them. She removed her Evoker from her forehead. "I… I did it!"

"Hm," Kurugaya smiled. "Good job, that was your firsthand experience in fighting Shadows. But you did all right."

"Yeah!" "Alright!" "Good job!"

The others praised and cheered Komari.

"Haha," She giggled heartily. "Thank you, everyone."

"Hm," Kurugaya is still smiling as she eyed Komari. 'How cute.' She seems to be captivated by her cuteness.

"Hm?" Rin turned to Riki who has not said a word ever since the attack-and even now, he's just standing still there, not seem to be interested in joining the others in their cheering. "…" 'He didn't help us at the attack. Maybe he got scared…?' Thinking of that, Rin approached Riki. "Hey, are you all right? You didn't got hurt, right?"

"…" Riki shook his head without even turning to Rin.

"I see…"

"…" Aside from Rin, Mio has been looking at Riki ever since Rin turned her eyes on him, it would seem they turned their attention to him at the same time earlier. "…" She approached him as well. "You didn't participate in the battle. Perhaps you are not qualified to be a leader, after all." That may have sounded rude or mean, but she is actually expressing concern.

"""Huh?"""

Everyone who has been praising and cheering for a while turned to the three people, Rin, Mio and Riki.

"Hey, what's wrong, guys?" Masato asked.

"Ah." Kengo eyed Riki, it seems he managed to read the atmosphere surrounding the three people. Concerned that Masato might ruin the atmosphere, he placed a hand on Masato's left shoulder. "Masato, don't." He said shaking his head.

"Eh?" Masato is very confused, he turned back to the three people."But…"

"Shh, quiet."

"… …What are you guys standing about for?" Riki asked without turning to them, "They're coming."

"""Huh?"""

Everyone was confused by what he said.

"What do you mean, Naoe? We just defeated all the-" Before Masato could continue-

"_Be careful! A lot of Shadows are approaching your way! There is one strong Shadow among them!" _Kanata's voice alarmed them of danger.

"""Huh?"""

Everyone, with the exception of Riki who is looking at the path ahead, is alarmed by what she said, they're all looking above where Kanata's voice sounded.

"What do you mean, Futaki-san?" Kurugaya asked.

"_I detected them a while ago. Here they come! Prepare for battle!"_

-At Kanata's warning, a swarm of Shadows are coming from the path ahead and there is one large Shadow among them, Rampage Drive, a metallic-looking Shadow that is bigger than the other Shadows that are marching and it's more taller than an average human.

"""Guaah!""" "Ahh!"

The girls and Masato screamed at the sight of them.

"Y-You gotta be kidding!" Masato exclaimed.

"There's too many of them!" Kengo said.

"W-We better go back!" Rin said in a panic.

"We can't. We could find an access point further to go back faster, but…" Kurugaya said looking at the mass of Shadows that are approaching.

"Gr," Mio grunted a bit, "We have no choice. We may have to fight our way through."

"""Huh!?"""

Everyone was in disbelief of what Mio told them.

"Fight… All of them? But… W-We can't beat them all!" Rin said in a panic.

"We don't have to. We just need to get past the weaker ones, then we can find the access point further to go back."

"Access point? What is that?" Komari asked while she herself is in a state of panic.

"It's a device that we can use to teleport back to the entrance. But at this rate…" Rin said.

"Tch, we have no choice. Mio-kun, you and I will protect the others. We're the strongest in our team, the others will have to fight right behind us." Kurugaya said to Mio.

Mio turned to her, "Hm," she nodded. "Very well." They both turned to the mass of Shadows.

"Everyone, stay right behind us." Kurugaya said preparing herself for a long battle.

The others turned to each other and they nodded in agreement to follow Kurugaya's instruction. They rallied behind Kurugaya and Mio with the exception of…

"Hm?" Kurugaya saw Riki to be standing still at the spot where he's been standing for a while.

"…" He's eyeing the Shadows that are approaching.

"_Do it, my other me." _Shadow Riki's voice is heard inside his mind.

'…Okay.' Riki seems to have decided on what to do.

"Hey, boy! What are you doing over there!? Get behind us!" Kurugaya shouted at him.

"…" But he didn't move from his position still.

"Tch," Mio was a bit annoyed by Riki as she held her gun with both hands, ready to fire at the Shadows. She ran in front of Riki. "I'll cover him. Kurugaya, protect the others!"

"Huh? But…"

"I'll be fine. I'll take care of him." Mio said to Kurugaya with her holding her gun with both hands and her attention is focused on the Shadows that are marching their way.

"…" Kurugaya eyed Riki, 'Why's he being stubborn? Did Mio-kun offended him in some way?' As she thought that, she turned her attention to the marching Shadows. "Hm, well, anyway… Hm, all right. Mio-kun, he's in your care."

"Hm." Mio nodded.

"Riki-kun…" Komari eyed Riki with worry.

"…" Rin is doing the same. 'What happened to him? Maybe we shouldn't have told him that he's not qualified to be a leader…'

"Everyone, here they come!" Kurugaya alarmed them of the advancing Shadows.

_-tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

"_Grooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_GROOOAAAARR!" _Rampage Drive moved past the other Shadows and it's now taking the lead.

"Ah!" "Ah."

Both Kurugaya and Mio became alarmed as Rampage Drive is now heading their way.

"Gr, this one is tough." Kurugaya said observing the Shadow as it started rotating while moving towards them-it's moving towards Mio and Riki! "Mio-kun, watch out! He's coming for you!"

"Hm," Mio has a solemn look on her face, with her holding her gun with both hands right in front of her face. She picked up her Evoker all of the sudden and put her real gun away-She pointed her Evoker to the right side of her forehead. "Angel!"

_Bang-! BLAAST-!_

_Flaash-!_

Light emanated in front of Mio-then an angel appeared out of that light.

"Hm," The angel turned to the Rampage Drive that is rotating as it approached-

"Persona!" Mio exclaimed with her arm extended forcefully forward.

"Hm," The angel formed a serious expression as she gazed at the approaching Shadow-

_*Magaru*_

_*Gusst* *Guusstt-!* *GUST!* _

_BLOCK-!_

-The wind attacks that were sent by the angel didn't even scratch the rotating Shadow.

"Ah!" Mio was shocked at that-her arm is still extended forward and she's not moving from her positon as the Shadow continued approaching.

"Mio-kun!" Kurugaya exclaimed.

""Nishizono-san!"" ""Nishizono!""

Everyone yelled, worried about Mio and Riki-

"_GROOOAAAARRR!"_

_*Garudyne*_

_*GUSSSSTTT-!*_

"Gyah!" Mio was blown away by the strong wind that was sent by the Shadow. She has fallen on the ground. "Gr, ah." She tried to see what's in front of her as she lied there-

"_GROOOAAAARR-!" _The Shadow approaches! _"GROOOAAARR!"_

_*Assault Drive*_

It's about to attack-!

"G-Guaah!" Mio covered herself in fear-

"Mio!" """Nishizono!"""

Everyone yelled-

"Hmph," Riki rushed in-between Mio and the Shadow. "Fusion Spell!" He forcefully extended his arm forward-

_Flash-! Flash-!_

Two cards appeared in a flash of light in front of him-The Fool and The Wheel of Fortune.

"Infinity!" He yelled.

_FLAAASSHH-!_

An impregnable barrier formed around him and Mio.

_BLOOOOCCCKK-!_

"_GROOOOAAAARRR!" _The Shadow couldn't reach Riki as the barrier prevented it from doing so.

"Ah!" ""Wah!"" ""Whoa!""

Everyone was surprised by that development. This is their first time witnessing Riki's usage of Fusion Spell.

"Ah. You…" Mio is looking at Riki who is standing in front of her in awe with her mouth slightly opened.

_FLAASH-!_

Two new cards appeared in front of Riki. The Hermit and The Fool.

"Fusion Spell: **Ragnarok**!" Riki raised his right index finger upward-

_***ABLAAAAAAZZEE-!***_ _***ABLAAAAAAAAZZZEEE-!***_

"_GROOOAAAAARR!"_

"_Groooaaarr!" _

"_Grooooaaaarr!" "Groooaaaarr!" "Grooooaaaarr!"_

-The Shadows are all engulfed by a storm of fire that was summone by Riki.

"Whooaa!" Masato exclaimed at the development.

"Naoe Riki!" Kengo exclaimed as he watched the Shadows burned altogether.

"""Ah."""

The girls are also watching them get burned.

"_Groooaaarr!" _One Shadow turned into black mist then faded.

"_Groooaaarr!" _

"_Groooaaaarr!" _There are two who followed afterwards.

"_Groooaaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"""_Groooaaaarr!"""_

_***ABLAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZEEE-!***_

All of the Shadows have been defeated, they have all been burned and turned into black mists, then they faded away.

"…" Riki put his hand down since all of the Shadows are now gone.

"Ah." Mio is still looking at him in awe with her mouth slightly opened still.

Riki turned around to face her, he extended an aiding hand. "Are you all right, Nishizono-san?" His gentle expression is back on his face.

"Y-Yes." She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"_Can you hear me? Are you all well?" _Kanata's voice is heard all of the sudden.

…

…Later, back at the entrance…

_FLAAASH-!_

There's a device at the corner, and those who went exploring appeared in a flash of light when the device itself was used.

"""Ah!"""

Everyone exclaimed altogether as they found themselves at the entrance.

"Yo! Welcome back." Kyosuke is the first to greet them back, he's waving at them.

"""Kyosuke!"""

Kanata and A-chan approached them.

"Welcome back. So, how do you find the exploration?" Kanata asked.

"It was fun, wasn't it? But I have to admit, Naoe Riki-kun surprised me there a while ago." A-chan said.

_Flashback…_

After Riki helped Mio up, "You're not hurt anywhere?" He asked, making sure that Mio is safe.

"N-No," She said, looking down at the right direction with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Th-Thank you."

"""Naoe!""" "Riki-kun!"

The others ran up to them excitedly.

"The was awesome, Naoe! I didn't know you were that strong!" Masato said excitedly.

"Ah. You surprised us." Kengo said happily.

"I guess you do fit as a leader after all." Rin said.

"Hm, it seems we have underestimated you, boy. I changed my opinion of you." Kurugaya said, impressed.

"_Sigh, I'm so glad that you are all safe. I apologize that there was nothing much I can do in my part, but you have done well, Naoe_-kun." Kanata's voice is heard.

"N-No, it's not that… …special." Riki said, looking slightly down at his right.

"Hell yeah it was special!" Masato said excitedly.

The others agreed and they showered him with praises and cheers.

…_End of Flashback…_

"You have surpassed our expectations of you, Naoe-kun. You should be proud of yourself." Kanata said.

Again, the others showered him with praises and cheers.

"Very well then, we will now depart this place. The dark hour is almost over…"

"Alright then, how about we stop by for some pizza along the way?" Kyosuke suggested.

"""YEAAHH-!"""

The others cheered at that.

"You'll paying though, don't count on us for your bill, Natsume." Kanata said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"""Hahahaha!"""

Everyone laughed at that.

End of Chapter 4

**Note: Next chapter will introduce Kud, for short, and then there's Sasami… That is all for now.**


End file.
